Predestinados
by rurihari
Summary: Inuyasha y Kagome son primos, cuando hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían Kagome aparece en casa de Inuyasha llorando. ¿Por que será? Universo alterno .Inuyasha&Kagome. Chapter 10 up! Espero que os guste el final nwn
1. Historia de un flaixback

**CAP. 1: HISTORIA DE UN FLAISH BACK**

Él nunca se había dado quenta de los sentimientos de su queridisima prima Kagome, desde luego era un chico totalmente despistado e imerso en su propio mundo que nunca se enteraba de lo que pasaba a su alrededor ni de los sentimientos de la gente que lo rodeaba.

Tenia muchos recuerdos felices de los veranos que habian pasado juntos, con su familia.

Simpre iban a algun pueblecito de montaña con muchas cabañas de maderen donde oían los grillos cantar por la noche antes de dormirse arropados en sus sacos de dormir. Donde al cabo de unas horas ya estaban todos destapados durmiendo felices y soñando que se daban un buen baño refrescante a orillas de un río.

Se llevaban un año por lo que casi solo se veian en vacaciones, pero en aquellos momentos que pasaban juntos era cuando mejor se lo pasaban.

Aunque muchas veces Kagome se enfadaba con su primo a causa de sus continuas burlas sobre su peinado y no se hablaban durante… unos minutos ya que solos se aburrian como ostras poque ninguno de los dos tenia hermanos o hermanas.

De pequeña la chica siempre llevaba dos moñitos en lo alto de su redonda cabeza que la hacian parecer un bollo terminado de salir del horno.

Eran como dos hermanos…

Pero en la actualidad casi nunca se veian perque Kagome iba a la universidad y a causa de ello habia tenido que mudarse a otra ciudad casi a quinientos kilometros de distancia de su lugar de nacimiento donde se encontraba su primo.

En aquellos momentos él tenia 17 años y habia empezado a trabajar como ayudante del forjador de espadas del pueblo.

Aquel era un oficio que practicamente se habia perdido y solo servia para atraer a los turistas ricos que venian de la ciuadad, siempre habia alguno que picaba el anzuelo y compraba la espada mas cara que tenian.

Sus compañeros de trabajo eran el viejo Miyoga, un antiguo amigo de su padre y Totosai el famoso forjador de espadas que al cabo de vivir un tiempo en la ciuadad con muchos lujos decidió ir a hacer una vida tranquila al campo, donde quiso dedicarse a estafar a los paletos de la ciudad que iban al campo pensando que la gente de alli era imbecil.

¡Pues por imbeciles ellos!

No es que las espadas que compraban no costasen realmente su peso en oro pero seamos sinceros ¿Qué iban a hacer con ellas en la epoca actual?

Si hubiesemos estado hablando del Sengoku hace 500 años valdria la pena pero en ese monento de la historia?

Hasta su creador admitió que no esperaba hacerse tan famoso, que se dedico a fojar espadas por puro capricho.

Total, que el primo de Kagome estaba todo el dia en el taller sudando a causa de las altas temperaturas provocadas por el fuego.

Vivía a la casa de al lado de la de su madre y de vez en cunado iba a cenar alli, ya que no era muy buen cocinero, se podia decir que lo unico que comia era ramen instantaneo.

Un dia al llegar a su casa vio aquella misteriosa luz parpadeante y supo que tenia un mensaje en el contestador, aunque le pareció muy raro porque practicamente toda la gente que tenía su numero de telefono vivia en el pueblo y ya que era pequeño no hacia falta utilizar ese aparato.

Se podria decir que la unica persona que no vivia en el pueblo y que tenia su numero era…

Kagome

Asi pues, decidio escuchar ese mensaje que le tenia tan intrigado.

_Piiiip._

_Ola primo,_

_Soy tu prima preferida: Kagome_

_Queria pedirte un favor:_

_¿Seria posible que me quedara unos dias en tu casa?_

_Pronto tendré vacaciones y habia pensado venir a visitaros a ti y a tu madre._

_Ya me diras algo._

_Mi numero de mobil es: 676038787_

_See you soon._

Su voz sonaba apagada y entristecida, aquella voz que siempre demostraba una alegria que se contagiaba y hacia que todo el mundo sonriera y se sintiera feliz a su lado.

Se preocupó mucho.

Pero decidio no llamarla hasta haber tomado un baño y estar mas relajado.

Asi pues, fue hacia el baño y se desvistio lentamente mientras cantaba aquella canción que ella le habia enseñado cuando apenas tenia 13 años:

Los valientes luchan  
contra cualquier adversidad,  
muestran su crecimiento  
y gran fortaleza.

Aquel sueño revelador  
hizo que mi corazón  
hoy tuviera el valor  
para luchar junto a ti.

Superaremos las pruebas  
o es que acaso permitirás,  
que el destino te ate  
como a los demás.

Con gran valor  
tú puedes soñar,  
sin importar lo triste de la realidad  
que mañana cerca está por eso...

Sonrio al acordarse de aquel verano que habian pasado juntos como muchos otros.

Pero aquel habia sido especial.

Estava dentro de la bañera llena de agua caliente y empezaba a relajarse despues de un dia de duro e intenso trabajo cuando de pronto…

_Diiiiiiiing doooong…_

Llamaron a la puerta.

- Maldicion!

Gritó el chico saliendo del cuarto de baño y poniendose una toalla para no asustar a nadie.

_Diiiiiiiing doooong…_

- Ya voy!

No entendía quien podia ser a esas horas de la noche, aunque se imaginó que seguramente seria su madre diciendole: _ven a cenar a casa hijo, ultimamente no comes sano, siempre comida preparada…_

Y pensando eso, nada mas lejos de la realidad, abrio la puerta.

- Inyasha!!

- Pero que…?

De repente alguien se le habia tirado encima y lo habia hecho caer al suelo. Quien podia ser?

- ¿No me reconoces?

- ¡¡¿Kag…Kagome?!!

No se lo podia creer, estaba tan sorprendido que se levanto de un salto y su toalla… cayo al suelo.

DISH!!

La chica se puso de todos los colores:

Primero un rosado tiño sus blancas mejillas.

Luego un rojo se apodero de su rostro.

Despues puso cara de espanto, color azul.

Finalmente se escandalizo lanzando un grito y se puso morada.

Y otra vez el rojo… se desmayo…

Inuyasha nunca penso que podria causar ese efecto en su prima…

No le daba verguneza que le hubiera visto desnudo, de pequeños se bañaban juntos.

Aunque quizas las cosas habian canviado…

No era momento de pensar en eso, cogió a Kagome en brazos olvidandose su toalla en el suelo y cerró la puerta, aún abierta, con el pie.

La llebó hasta su habitación, pues su casa era pequeña y no poseía habitación de invitados.

Y la dejó reposar en la cama.

No sabia si llamar a un médico o solo esperar a que despertara.

Mientras pensaba en que hacer se acordó de que iba totalmente desnudo y decidió que antes de nada sería mejor ponerse algo de ropa encima.

Cuando consiguió ponerse encima sus pantalones de xandal algo gastados, recordó que quizas sería bueno ponerle algo frío encima de la frente.

Fue hacia el frigorifico y lo único que encontro fueron cajas y cajas de ramen preparado, en aquel momento se arrepintió de no tener una sola botella de agua fría alli dentro.

Estaba apunto de salir de su casa para ir a pedir agua fría o hielo para la chica, a su madre, cuando la vió ahí recostada en el marco de la puerta a causa de su mareo aún visible.

- ¿Kagome te encuentras bien?

- S-si… supongo que si

Dijo la chica poniendose roja de nuevo y mirando hacia el suelo con vergüenza.

- Etooo… ¿Y para que viniste a mi casa?

Dijo Inuyasha invitandola a sentarse con el en el sofá rojo de su salón.

Kagome puso una cara muy triste y desconsolada.

Cuando estubieron sentados ella no pudo resistir más y se hechó a llorar abrazando a su primo que primero puso cara de sorprendido y al cabo de un rato le corespondio al abrazo con mucho afecto pero aún sin saber la causa de aquellos istéricos sollozos.

- Kagome, cuentame ¿Qué paso?

Ella lo miro poniendo una cara que facilmente podria confundirse con la de una niña pequeña.

- Yo…Yo…

Se hecho a llorar desconsoladamente de nuevo sin poder siquiera pasar de la primera palabra.

Inuyasha le acarició el pelo y pronunció unas palabras enternecedoras:

- Kagome…mi prima preferida ¿Por qué estas tan triste, que paso?

- Eso no tiene sentido ¿como voy a ser tu prima preferida si solo tinenes una?

- Siguirias siendo mi prima preferida aunque tuviera 50.

Dijo Inuyasha un poco mas tranquilo al ver a Kagome sonreir de nuevo haciendo broma.

- Ahora que estas un poco mejor me gustaria que me contases que ocurrio para ponerte tan triste.

- El caso es que… mi novio me…

Inuyasha, que no sabia que Kagome tuviera un novio se sorprendió mucho.

- No sabia que hacer… y lo primero que se me ocurrio fue venir a verte.

- Tranquila todo pasará… pronto te sentirás mejor.

- Lo se…

Dijo la chica mas reconfortada en los brazos de su primo que aun la abrazaba protectoramente.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar tener una especie de _"Deja vu" _y recordar la experiencie de aquel verano pero al inrebes.

**FLAIX BACK**

Estaban a mediados de julio justo en medio de las vacaciones de verano. Aquella noche iban a irse hacia un pueblecito de montaña donde iban a pasar una semana seguramente inolvidable como en muchos otros veranos que paso con su familia y su prima a la qual queria un monton.

- Inuyasha¿ya as preparado tu bolsa de viage?

- En seguida lo hago!

- Piensa que nos iremos dentro de dos horas, no tardes mucho.

- Que si!

Un chico de cabellos oscuros, casi negros y ojos marron chocolate estava sentado delante de su ordenador hablando con su primo Seshoumaru.

Debia tener unos treze años.

Seshoumaru: _Con que te vas de vacaciones con tu queridissima prima Kagome¿verdad?_

Inuyasha: _¡No es "mi queridisima prima"!_

Seshoumaru¿_A no¿Pues entonces que es? _

- Keh! Por eso no soporto a Seshoumaru!

Dijo el chico y acto seguido apago su ordenador sin siquiera despedirse de su primo.

Seshoumaru era primo de Inuyasha por parte de padre, es decir que era el hijo del hermano del padre de Inuyasha.

Por otra parte Kagome era prima de Inuyasha por parte de madre, es decir que era la hija del hermano de la madre de Inuyasha.

La madre de Inuyasha era de una familia más bien pobre, mientras que su padre pertenecia a una familia procediente de la antigua nobleza.

A causa de eso los padres de Inuyasha siempre habian tenido muchos problemas, su familia se oponia radicalmente a la boda o a cualquier otra relacion que no fuera saludarse con la mano si se cruzaban por la calle.

Aún había otra pareja con relacion a esa familia, los padres de Seshoumaru.

Los dos eran muy ricos y habían sabido que se casarian a los doce años, fue una boda concertada desde que eran muy pequeños, por eso su familia no tubo nada en su contra.

Inuyasha se preparó para irse puesto que solo le quedaban treinta minutos para irse hacia donde se encontrarían con Kagome.

Le hacía ilusión pero eso no queria decir de ninguna manera que la quisiera tanto como Seshoumaru insinuaba para hacerlo enfadar.

- Inuyasha!

- Ya voy!

Ya tenia preparado el equipaje.

Fue hacia el coche, dejó su bolsa en el maletero y subió en el asiento de detrás, pues su madre no le dajaba sentarse delante, decía que era peligroso.

El padre de Inuyasha habia muerto cuando el tenia siete años de una enfermendad en el corazon e Inuyasha lo habia pasado muy mal, porque la familia de su padre no les ayudó en nada y su madre tenia que trabajar muy duramente para poder llegar a fin de mes.

Muchas veces Inuyasha se sentia culpable por el sufrimiento de su madre.

Algunas noches cuando el aún tenia ocho años la oía llorar por la noche y le dolia mucho no poder hacer nada para animarla.

Pero eso si, a la mañana siguiente ella estaba sonriente de nuevo y no parecia para nada cansada.

Las únicas personas que se habian preocupado por ellos eran la familia de Kagome y un amigo de su padre, el viejo Miyoga.

Durante el viage Inuyasha y su madre no hablaron mucho ya que ultimamente discutian a menudo por cualquier cosa.

Al legar al pueblo donde iban a pasar sus vacaciones, vieron que Kagome y sus padres ya estaban allí esperandoles.

Bajaron del coche y se saludaron con mucho entusiasmo.

- Inuyasha!!!

Su pima corrió hacia él y se le tiro encima dandole un fuerte abrazo.

Era una chica no muy alta, de catorze años.

El el ovulo de su cara desprendia un alo de luz deslumbrante a causa de su enternecedora y permanente sonrisa. Era morena, con el pelo largo y sus ojos eran de un color miel en los quales podias perderte buscando sus sentimientos.

Pero Inuyasha nunca se perdio en esos ojos, porque nunca intento buscar esos sentimientos que tanto tendrían que ver con él.

- Kagome, no seas pesada!!

- Pero, es que me alegro mucho de verte!

- Yo tambien pero no hace falta que hagas un drama por esto.

- De acuerdo…

- Dijo la chica avergonzada.

- Venga niños¿Qué os parece si vamos a tomar algo?

- Siiiii!!!

Contestaron los dos al unison, ante la pregunta de los padres de Kagome, el Sr. Y la Sra. Higurashi.

Fueron a un tenderete llamado "okonomiyakis Kikyo" que había cerca del rio y allí tomaron unos refrescos junto con okonomiyaki. Inuyasha pidió uno con fideos.

- ¿Como puedes comer siempre lo mismo?

- Pues mira resulta que me gusta mucho el ramen¿algun problema?

- Pues…en realidad no!

Y habiendo dicho esto le robo un trozo y se lo zampo en un santiamen.

- ¿¡Pero que haces niña¿¡Quien te crees que eres para robarme mi okonomiyaki!?

- Soy tu prima favorita¿te parece poco?

- Keh! Eso será porque no tengo mas!

- No seas malo!

- Si tanto te molesta como soy te aguantas, que los primos son los que son y no se pueden canviar.

- Pfffff…

En aquel momento apareció una chica de quince años preciosa con su largo pelo negro recogido en una cola baja que dejaba escapar unos cuantos mechones de su pelo sobre su rostro.

Inuyasha se ruborizo hasta las cejas.

Kagome lo vio, pero no dijo nada, pues ya entendia lo que pasaba sin pregunatar.

Le hizo mucho daño ver a Inuyasha enbobado mirando a aquella chica y no supo porque.

Siempre habia querido mucho a su primo pero ahora era diferente, sentia como una punzada en el corazón.

Asi que se fue hasta su habitacion y sin saber porque, allí lloro. Inuyasha ni siquiera se dio quenta de que ella se iba, estaba demasiado ocupado empezando a hablar con aquella chica.

No mucho pero lloro, y lo que la hizo llorar fueron tanto el dolor que sentia en su corazón como la incerteza de no saber porque le dolía.

Supo que sería peor en cuanto viera Inuyasha otra vez… no tenia ni idea de lo que le pasaba pero tenia ese presentimiento.

Los dos dias siguientes fueron aún peor.

Inuyasha siempre estaba con Kikyo y se había olvidado completamente de ella.

Al cabo de dos dias de estar asi, la madre de Inuyasha hablo con Kagome y le pregunto:

- ¿Qué te pasa Kagome?

- Nada, no se preocupe Izayoi.

- A mi no me puedes engañar que te conozco des de que naciste.

- La verdad es que ni yo lo se…

Se puso a llorar, no le gustaba nada no entender sus propios sentimientos. La madre de Inuyasha la consoló aún sin saber con certeza si lo que le dijo Kanna era cierto.

Al cabo de una semana de estar en el pueblo Inuyasha no bajó a desayunar, asi que Kagome pregunto a su madre por él.

No se encontraba muy bien, ayer por la noche fue a dar una vuelta y cunado volvió estaba un poco desanimado.

Entonces Kagome decidió ir a ver que le habia pasado. Así, hablando con él a lo mejor conseguiría aclarar sus sentimientos.

**FIN DEL PRIMER CAPI.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Espero que les guste, en el proximo capi. Kagome aclarará sus sentimientos y espero poder terminar el Flaix back.

Perdonen por la expresion, no saben lo que me costo escribirlo: son los pensamientos de Inuyasha en aquel momento (no se podia evitar). Pero tranquilos, las cosas canvian con el tiempo; ujujuju! n.n

Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi prima y amiga, porque gracias a ella he podido subir este capitulo!!! Arigato!! 0


	2. Sentimientos del pasado

**CAP. 2: SENTIMIENTOS DEL PASADO**

Subió corriendo las escaleras, que llegaban hacia un pasillo con muchas puertas numeradas donde habia las habitaciones.

Kagome no recordaba exactamente el numero de la habitacion de Inuyasha, asi que decidió probar en las habitaciones más cercanas a la suya.

Ella tenia la habitación numero 56, asi que provó en la 55. Allí no había nadie. Entonces abrió con mucho silencio la numero 57.

Estaba allí. Tapado con las sabanas y girado hacia la vantana por donde entraba el sol del mediodia.

Supo que era él porque unos mechones de su pelo se escapaban de entre las sábanas como queriendo tirar del chico y hacer que se levantase.

- In…Inuyasha…

Tenia un mal presentimiento, como de que no le iba a gustar su respuesta.

- ¿Qué quieres?

Dijo él con voz ronca y apagada, como deprimido. Ella nunca le había escuchado así.

- S…solo queria ver como estabas… como no has bajado a desayunar, estaba algo preocupada. Y ahora aún lo estoy más, nunca te había visto así. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- A ti no te incumbe lo que me pase o deje de pasarme a mi.

- Si que me incumbe y mucho. Solo por ser una persona que se preocupa por ti ya me incumbe. ¿O es que acaso te piensas que nadie se preocupa de ti?, tu madre esta muy disgustada, no sabe que te pasa, y por lo tanto que hacer para arreglarlo.

Ese discurso de hermana mayor pareció hacer enfadar a Inuyasha. Aunque Kagome no queria paracer para nada del mundo lo que él vio en ella en ese instante.

- Vete de aquí, no necesito que me hagas de hermana mayor, se cuidar de mi mismo!

- Pero Inuyasha…

- Vete!

- Pues no me da la gana!

Dijo la chica enfadada, no le gustaba que le diesen ordenes, y menos aquel creído de su primo, que la había dejado tirada y ahora se creía que le podía mandar.

Fue hacia la cama y tiró de las sábanas con tanta fuerza que dejó al chico al descubierto. Allí encima estaba el chico hecho un ovillo para taparse la cara.

- Inuyasha¿Qué te pasa?

Preguntó la chica con voz dulce, muy diferente a la de hacía solo un momento. Entonces el chico la miró tenía los ojos humedos.

La chica se sorprendió mucho, nunca había visto llorar a su primo. Ni siquiera aquella vez que cayó por un barranco y se hizo un corte tan profundo que tubieron que coserselo.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Veras… El caso es que… ¿sabes aquella chica de los "okonomiyakis Kikyo"?

- Si… creo que la recuerdo…

Kagome mintió, la recordaba perfectamente, no la había olvidado ni por un instante, por su culpa ella había tenido que pasar las vacaciones sin la compañía de su primo porque él siempre estaba con ella.

- Pues… lo que pasó fue que yo, cuando la vi… pues se podría decir que me gustó mucho… así que empezé a hablar con ella y quedabamos todos los días para ir a dar una vuelta por la orilla del río… para serte sincero creo que terminé por enamorarme de ella…

Calló un momento para coger su pañuelo y con él se sonó fuertemente.

-Ayer habíamos quedado por la noche y yo… pues… quería decirle lo que sentía por ella…

Ya se encontraba mejor, pero en su rostro se veían la tristeza, el dolor y el rencor hacia aquella chica que al parecer le había hecho tanto daño.

- Pero cuando la fui a buscar la vi con otro chico… se estaban besando y cuando me vió ella me dijo: "¿porque te extrañas tanto¿acaso creiste que tenias alguna posibilidad conmigo? Solo iba contigo porque me aburría. Él es mi novio, se llama Naraku, estaba de vacaciones y no sabía que hacer en mi tiempo libre, asi que decidí divertirme un poco contigo."

- Tranquilo Inuyasha, si quieres te ayudaré a darle su merecido a esa zorra.

- No hace falta Kagome, tu y yo nunca hemos sido rencorosos con la gente, recuerda que no queremos ser como ellos, lo prometimos de pequeños.

Entonces sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón la cartera y al abrirla Kagome vió aquella fotografia que se habían hacho de pequeños mientras se bañaban en una pequeña piscina inchable.

Por aquel entonces Kagome tenía siete años e Inuyasha seis.

- Como quieras...Como te veo desanimado te voy a enseñar una cancioncilla que a mi me anima mucho cuando me deprimo.

Sacó el discman de su enorme mochila amarilla y lo puso en marcha para que Inuyasha escuchara aquella canción que ella se había aprendido de memoria durante los últimos dias:

Los valientes luchan  
contra cualquier adversidad,  
muestran su crecimiento  
y gran fortaleza.

Aquel sueño revelador  
hizo que mi corazón  
hoy tuviera el valor  
para luchar junto a ti.

Superaremos las pruebas  
o es que acaso permitirás,  
que el destino te ate  
como a los demás.

Con gran valor  
tú puedes soñar,  
sin importar lo triste de la realidad  
que mañana cerca está por eso...

Kagome cantaba junto con aquella voz que salia del discman y parecía que en realidad sentia lo que aquellas palabras expresaban.

Sonreía con una dulzura y una viatlidad que se pegaban al rato de estar con ella.

- ¿Quieres que me quede a hacerte compañía?

- Si no te importa…

- Claro que no hombre… ademas hace muchos dias que no hacemos nada juntos. ¿Te apetece jugar a las cartas?

- ¿Porque no? …De acuerdo.

Pues las voy a buscar a mi habitación, un momento.

Cuando Kagome se habia ido Inuyasha pensó que tenía mucha suerte de tener a Kagome a su lado y también que había hecho el ridículo llorando por tan poca cosa delante suyo.

Pero lo que le hizo llorar no fue el rechazo de Kikyo sino el sentirse tan tonto como para haber creído que podia confiar en ella y haberse hecho esperanzas.

En aquel momento llegó Kagome. Estubieron toda la tarde jugando a cartas. A la hora de cenar los dos bajaron muy animados y con mucha hambre.

El dia siguiente era el último de su estancia en el pueblo asi que decidieron apeovecharlo al máximo haciendo todo lo que no habían podido hacer por culpa de esa arpía de Kikyo.

Por la mañana se bañaron el el río y jugaron con el agua fresquita. Por la tarde fueron con sus padres a los baños termales y se ralajaron hasta la hora de cenar.

Pero estubieron tanto rato que la madre de Kagome se desmayó, primero se asustaron mucho pero luego durante la cena empezaron a contarlo como una anecdota más.

No se volvieron a cruzar con Kikyo cosa que alegró mucho a Inuyasha.

**FIN DEL FLAISH BACK**

Inyasha abrazó a su prima con más fuerza y esta se fue quedando dormida en sus brazos.

Él tenía miedo de soltarla porque podia despertarse, así que decidió quedarse así abrazandola hasta que amaneciera. Pero Inuyasha estaba cansado del trabajo y también se durmió.

Empezaba a entrar el sol por la ventana e Inuyasha no se acordaba de la visita de Kagome la noche anterior. Pensaba que estaba en su habitación durmiendo en su cama, pero no.

De repente se sintió algo incómodo asi que decidió abrir los ojos y se llebó un buen susto.

Vió la cara de Kagome con los ojos abiertos como platos observandole casi asustada. Se dio cuenta de que estaba encima suyo y de repente _"plafffff"…_

Parece que ademas estaba tocando su pecho…¡no recordaba haber hecho eso a propósito!

- Kag… Kagome, te prometo que no lo hecho a propósito, estaba durmiendo.

- Eso no es excusa!

- Ya lo se pero… lo siento, de verdad…

- Tranquilo, yo tampoco tendría que haberte pegado.

Inuyasha asintió muy convencido y Kagome se enojó pensando que quería echarle la culpa.

De repente llamaron a la puerta.

_Diiiiiing, doooong…_

- ¿Quien será ahora?

Se lebantó del suelo dónde había caído por el susto que se llebó al recibir la bofetada de Kagome y fue a abrir la puerta. Aquella vez si era su madre y no su prima desesperada y terriblemente deprimida.

- ¡Buenos dias hijo! Me preguntaba si hoy que es domingo y tienes fiesta querrías comer conmigo, ya que casi no nos vemos.

- Me gustaría mucho pero tengo un pequeño problema…

- ¿Cual?

Y entonces Inuyasha señaló hacia la puerta del comedor por la cual se asomaba Kagome y saludaba a Izayoi.

- Buenos dias…

Dijo tímidamente Kagome.

- ¡Kagome, querida¡Cuanto tiempo sin vernos! Te echaba muchos de menos.

- ¡Yo también te he echado de menos Izayoi!

Se abrazaron como madre e hija. En realidad Izayoi había sido como la madre de Kagome desde que sus padres murieron quando volvian del viaje de aquel verano, cuando Kagome había decidido ir en el coche con su tia y su primo para animarlo un poco más.

Kagome pasó un tiempo muy desanimada y triste, incluso llamaron del instituto para alertarles de que sus notas estaban bajando, sobretodo en mates.

Inuyasha fue a su habitación y dejó que su madre hablara con Kagome ya que pensó que con ella se sentiria más cómoda.

- Dime, Kagome ¿como es que has aparecido tan de repente?

- El caso es que…

Kagome parecía pensativa y finalmente dijo.

- Seguramenmte le parecera raro pero prefiero hablar de ello con Inuyasha.

- Como quieras querida.

Respondió Izayoi sonriendo y volviendo a recordar lo que le dijo Kanna. Se levantó de su silla, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kagome y salió de la casa dejando a Kagome algo confundida con su rápida y comprensiva reacción, como si ella ya supiera lo que había pasado.

Kagome un poco desorientada, buscó la habitación de Inuyasha.

_Toc, toc._

- Puedes entrar.

Kagome abrió la puerta y pasó el umbral de la habitación. Ayer no se había fijado mucho en ella, pero tal y como había imaginado esta estaba terriblemente desordenada.

- Inuyasha…

- Me gustaría que me terminases de contar lo que empezaste ayer.

- ¿Qué más quieres saber?

- Que te hizo ese tipo y sobretodo quien era para poder ir y darle una paliza si es necesario!

- Inuyasha, ahora eres tu quien quiere romper nuestra promesa…

Dijo sonriendo y señalando aquella foto, que Inuyasha tenia en su mesita de noche, sobre la qual habían prometido no ser rencorosos con la gente.

- Keh! Promesas de niños pequeños.

- ¿Entonces porque la conservas?

- A ti no te incumbe el porque yo conserve o deje de conservar esta foto.

- ¿A no¿Entonces como es que salgo en ella?

Dijo Kagome con un tono de sarcasmo que hizo enfurismar a su primo.

- Ese no es el tema. ¿Vas a contestar mi pregunta y terminar de contarmelo, o no?

- Si su magestad lo desea…

La chica pronunció otra vez palabras con sarcasmo, a lo que Inuyasha decidió no hacer caso pero a la vez contratacar.

Si, su magestad lo desea.

Afirmó convencido y con tono altivo.

- Pues, resulta que yo me enteré que un chico iba a pedirme para salir y decidí decirle que si para ver si conseguía aclarar mis sentimientos. Pero resulta que el solo queria utilizarme …

- ¡¿Qué te hizo ese cabrón!?

- Él intentó… abusar de mi…

- ¡¿Cómo¡Dime quien es¡Le voy a matar!

En relidad parecía que Inuyasha tubiese esa intención pero Kagome sabía muy bien que no sería capaz de matar a nadie.

- En realidad toda la culpa la tube yo, ya que no debí haber aceptado su proposición solo para divertirme… el tenía otro concepto de diversión…

Kagome decía eso casi sonriendo, pero de forma irónica y en realidad estaba muy triste y asustada.

- Kagome… ese tipo llego…a…

- No, puedes estar tranquilo, grité mucho y vino la policia asi que al final solo fue intento de…

- No hace falta que lo digas, pequeña.

Dijo dandole un beso en la frente de forma protectora y reconfortante.

- Yo cuidaré de ti de ahora en adelante, no dejaré que te pase nada malo y te protegeré.

- Gracias, no sabes cuanto te quiero…

- ¿Uh?

Kagome se quedó dormida diciendo esas palabras que tan bien expresaban sus verdaderos sentimientos, aunque ni ella los conocía. Inuyasha naturalmente se lo tomó como un amor más bien de hermanos que de otra cosa.

El chico recostó a la chica en la cama y la tapó con las sábanas para que no se resfriara.

- Esta noche tendré que dormir en sofa… no hay nada que hacer con ella, cuando se duerme es mejor no despertarla de repenete, puede ser peligroso.

Decidió ir a comer a casa de su madre para no hacer ruido y no despertar a la chica, a demas así podría comer la comida casera de su madre. Cuando se estaba poniendo una camiseta empezó a sonar el telefono.

_Riiiiing…_

- Ultimamente no paran los ruidos en mi casa. ¿Diga?

_- ¿Está Kagome?_

Dijo una voz de chica que sonaba algo preocupada.

- Si, pero en estos momentos no puede ponerse.

- ¿Quién eres tu?

- Yo soy el primo de Kagome, Inuyasha.

- Aaaa… Es que Kagome nos dijo que se iba y nos dejo este telefono, no nos dijo a donde iba, ni que le había pasado.

- ¡¿No os dijo nada?!

- No¿Por qué¡¿Es que es muy grave?!

- Yo no tengo derecho a contartelo… ya lo hara ella, cuando despierte le dire que te llame, pero tienes que decirme tu nombre.

- Soy Sango… dile que Miroku tambien esta muy preocupado por ella.

- De acuerdo, lo haré.

- Muchas gracias y adiós.

- Adiós.

Inuyasha terminó de apuntar aquellos nombres en una libreta y salió de su casa intentando que la puerta no hiciese ruido al cerrarse para no despertar a Kagome y dejarla descansar.

Llegó a su antigua casa dónde ahora vivia sola su madre y llamó al timbre.

_Diiiiiing, doooong…_

_- ¿Diga?_

- Soy Inuyasha.

_- Pasa hijo._

Inuyasha entró en la casa y fue hasta la cocina dónde imaginaba que estaría su madre.

- He decidido aceptar tu invitación y venir a comer contigo, aunque ya es un poco tarde.

- No pasa nada. Ven sientate.

- De acuerdo.

Una vez estubieron sentados Izayoi empezó una conversación que hacía tiempo que esperaba.

- No estés tan preocupado, al fin y al cabó no fue tan grave como hubiese podido ser.

- Lo se pero… Un momento ¿como sabes tu esto? Ella no te lo ha contado.

- Yo se muchas cosas hijo.

Dijo aquella mujer, que él siempre había creído sin secretos, con cara misteriosa.

- Mejor dejemoslo aquí, tampoco lo entenderías.

Y su madre tenía razón, él no estaba entendiendo todo aquello era… demasiado mistrioso.

- ¿Empezamos a comer?

- De acuerdo…

Inuyasha estaba empezando a dudar si conocia lo suficiente a su madre. Hacía un tiempo que estaba muy misteriosa. Desde la muerte de los padres de Kagome, que había empezado adivinar cosas que nadie hubiese sabido.

Él empezó a recordar que después que los padres de Kagome murieran ella se había ido a vivir con ellos y entonces siempre habían estado juntos hasta que Kagome se fue a estudiar a la ciudad.

**FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPI.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado más que el anterior ya que en este se descubren bastantes cosas y es más fácil entender los actos de los personages Dejen algun review onegai! Aunque solo sea uno.

Respuestas a los reviews:

**Naoka: **he intentado poner este capitulo lo más pronto posible, e intentaré actualizar una vez por semana. Espero que te haya gustado la continuación.)

**Sleath:** yo eso de que me haya enseñado a subir con mucho gusto… no se no se… ; D Estoy muy contenta de haber consiguido que leas Inu-Kag, ya que tu hiciste que yo empezara a leer Seshy-Kag. Y que sepas que yo tus comics (al igual que todos) los trato con muchiiisimo cariño! En cuanto al ex de Kagome… he puesto esa persona, no porque tenga nada en su contra sino porque ni me viene ni me va. xP Aunque sea una parida me ha gustado tu review. Bye-bee. PD: el mejor es Tôya!!!

**yuiren3: **Si te refieres a la época reflejada en el flaix back si que le pasó algo, bueno en realidad ahora ya lo sabes xP ¿Eres catalana? Lo digo porque como has puesto adeu… jeje Bueno, yo lo soy, jeje. Ya se que eso no viene a cuento pero me hace ilusión!

**lorena: **Bueno, no te puedo decir lo que va a pasar, pero gracias por dejar review, jeje He intentado actualizar pronto y a partir de ahora espero poderlo hacer una vez por semana.

**Silvemy89: **Bueno, te digo lo mismo que a las demás intentaré actualizar una vez por semana y no haceros esperar ya que os tomais la molestia de leer mi fanfic. Nos vemos!

**kioko niwa: **Siento decirte que creo que este capitulo es aún más corto que el anterior… Y eso que ya me cuesta hacerlo asi de largo TT.TT Espero que te guste aunque lo encuentres corto.

Y una vez más gracias a todas las personas que se lo han leído, aunque no hayan dejado review (pero si lo dejais mejor, que así me animo, jeje ; D)


	3. Amor

**CAP. 3: AMOR**

**Desclameir:** Los personajes de este fanfic son de la autora del manga Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi.

(...) mis comentarios, aunque hay pocos ahi estan! jiji xP

OoOoO cambios de escena.

* * *

**·AMOR·**

Eran las siete de la mañana e Inyasha debía levantarse para ir a trabajar, le dolía horrores la espalda. Eso era debido a que había tenido que dormir en el sofá ya que Kagome se había pasado el día durmiendo en su cama y él no se atrevío a despertarla.

- Mi espalda… Esto de dormir en sofá no es bueno para mi salud. No se que vamos a hacer hoy, en mi casa solo hay una cama…

Con eso Inuyasha no quería parecer para nada un pervertido, pero al escucharse él mismo vió que había sido así.

Fue a su habitación sin hacer ruido para coger su ropa del trabajo y vió a Kagome dormida en su cama, estaba toda destapada y aunque si le hubiesen preguntado no lo ubiera admitido la encontró terriblemente hermosa y sexy.

Inuyasha notó un ligero calor en su cara pero sin hacer caso de eso cogió su ropa y salió de la habitación.

Fue a labarse la cara para terminar de despertarse y se puso la ropa. Cuando estaba listo para irse a trabajar fue a la cocina para comer algo antes y coger ramen prepardo para la hora de comer.

Se llevó un buen susto cuando encontró a Kagome levantada preparando el desayuno.

- Kagome¿no estabas durmiendo?

- Hasta hace un momento si¿por?

- No, por nada, es que me has asustado un poquitin.

- Lo siento…

Respondió Kagome con una sonrisa pícara y algo maliciosa.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor hoy?

Dijo Inuyasha poniendose serio de repenete, de aquella forma que siempre desconceraba a Kagome.

- Supongo que si…

- Estas cosas no se suponen, se saben.

- Si, me encuentro un poquito mejor.

- Me alegro¿que te parece si quedamos para comer? Ahora yo tengo que ir a trabajar.

- De acuerdo, pero no te pienses que vamos a comer ramen preparado, cocinaré algo mejor.

- ¡¿Algo mejor que el ramen preparado¡¿Qué es?!

Inuyahsa no podía creerse que su prima estubiera insinuando que había algo más bueno que el ramen preparado.

- Ramen casero... parece mentira que no lo supieras…

- Keh! Vaya tontería.

- Bueno, tu vete a trabajar que seguro que ya llegas tarde.

- ¡Es verdad! Adiós.

- ¡Hasta luego!

Kagome vió como Inuyasha cerraba la puerta detrás suyo, se quedó un momento pensando que podía hacer durante toda la mañana.

Al final decidió darse un baño y relajarse.

Preparó el agua, se desvistió y entró en la bañera… Aquello era la gloria…

Se estaba tan bien que no se dio cuenta que el tiempo pasaba y de pronto cuando quiso salir de la bañera notó que la cabeza le daba vueltas y… _patapof…_ se desmayó, cayendo sobre el suelo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Justo en este momento, Inuyasha se estaba disculpando con sus compañeros de trabajo para poder irse a su casa y comer el delicioso ramen casero que preparaba Kagome.

- De veras que lo siento Miyoga, pero ya he quedado para comer. Otro dia os invitare a comer para compensaros.

- Tomo nota, me acordaré de esta invitación.

- Como quieras.

Dijo Inuyasha pensando que nunca cumpliría esa promesa.

- Por cierto… ¿con quien has quedado?

Preguntó Miyoga como insinuando preguntar si tenía novia.

- ¡Eso no te incumbe maldita pulga pegadiza!

Inuyasha se fue algo cabreado a su casa. Mientras caminaba por la calle se le hacía la boca agua pensando en el delicioso plato que habría preparado Kagome…ramen. (eso lo dijo al estilo Homer Simpson, vamos, que se le caía la baba, y con esto no quiero insuniar que Inu y Homer se parezcan en nada, pero me hace gracia xP)

Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de su casa. Olfateó el aire, como un perro, pero no sintió ni rastro de aquel olor tan bueno que hacia que le entrara aún más hambre.

- ¿Kagome?... ¿Donde estas?

Al ver que nadie le respondía se preocupó y empezó a buscarla por todas las habitaciones de la casa.

- ¡Como haya venido el cabrón de su ex-novio y le haya hecho algo me lo cargo!

Entonces llegó a la puerta del baño y la abrió de par en par. Se llebó un buen susto cuando la vió ahí tendida en suelo desnuda, como si estubiera muerta.

- ¡Kagome!

Después vió que solo estaba desmaiada. La envolbió con la toalla y la llebó a su cama para recostarla allí. Fue en busca de algo mojado para ponerle en la frente y volvió con una toalla pequeña y un recipiente con agua fría.

Aquella tarde Inuyasha no fue al trabajo.

A las dos horas Kagome despertó y se encontró con Inuyasha mirandola fijamente con sus ojos color chocolate clavados en los suyos. Aquellos ojos que hacía que cualquier chica cayera a sus pies no iban a tener un efecto diferente con ella. Kagome había sentido des de aquel verano algo especial por su primo, aunque no sabía si era amistad, que lo quería mucho como primo o que lo amaba…

En aquel momento aquel gesto insignificante a la vista de cualquiera hizo que todos los sentimientos de Kagome se aclararan y se reunieran en uno solo:

Amor.

La chica, que ya estaba lo bastante confundida porque no se acordaba de lo que había pasado, se quedó totalmente en blanco.

- ¿Kagome, estas bien¿Te duele algo?

- Estoy bien…

Kagome aún estaba en su mundo, en el que Inuyasha era un chico más y no su primo.

- Te has pasado tanto tiempo en el baño que te has desmayado y te he encontrado tirada en el suelo hace dos horas, estaba empezando a preocuparme.

Inuyasha se sonrojó al pensar en su cuerpo desnudo cuando la había encontrado. Kagome se fijó en eso y dijo:

- ¿Estas bien Inuyasha? Tienes las mejillas rojas.

- Si, estoy bien tranquila.

Inuyasha pensó que tubo suerte de que ella no supiera lo que pensaba ya que entonces lo habría matado al instante sin que él le pudier dar ninguna excusa. ¿Pero que excusa tenía? Se preguntó a si mismo… En aquel momento no encontró la respuesta.

- ¿Quieres que comamos algo?

- Si, estoy hambrienta.

- ¿Qué te parece…ramen preparado?

Sugirió el chico como si se lo hubiera pensado mucho, aunque en realidad hacía tiempo que sabía que terminarian comiendo su plato faborito.

- Bueno…debí suponerlo.

- Tu quedate aquí, no te levantes que podrías volver a marearte. Ahora te llebo la comida, podemos comer aquí.

- De acuero.

Inuyasha fue hacia la cocina y allí preparó la comida y la llebó hacia la habitación con una bandeja para poder dejarla encima de la cama.

- Ya esta la comida.

- Muy bien, pues que aprobeche!

Kagome se veía mucho más animada y eso hizo que Inuyasha disfrutara mucho vindola sonreir y comer con ganas la comida que le había preparado.

- Cuando sonries estas muy hermosa…

…

Kagome no supo que decir, ni siquiera sabía si aquello que había oído era verdad o se lo había imaginado… un cumplido de Inuyasha… Lo que notó al instante fueron sus mejillas al enrojezer. El chico no pudo resistirse, Kagome estaba terriblemente hermosa y ademas se había sonrojado con lo que él le había dicho, esto hizo que no pudiera reprimir sus instintos…

De repente Kagome vió a Inuyasha hacercarse peligrosamente, puso una mano en la pared dejandola acorralada y la otra la pasó por su cuello hasta llegar a su nuca, entonces sus labios se rozaron en una caricia que hizo que las mejillas de Kagome se encendieran aún más.

Los dos disfrutaron de aquel momento al máximo, se separaron un momento y se miraron los dos fijamente a los ojos, sin decir palabra alguna… se besaron apasionadamente, como si hubiesen estado reprimiendo sus sentimientos durante mucho tiempo sin darse cuenta.

Kagome se asustó un poco, ya que aquello le hizo recordar a aquella tarde con Hojo, pero poco a poco se fueron calmando y sus besos se volvieron suaves y tirenos.

Las fuertes manos de Inuyasha se entrelazaban en el pelo de Kagome cariñosamente, sintiendo su delicado y sedoso tacto. A la vez Kagome se había aferrado a la espalda de él y pasaba sus manos por ella masageandola.

Sus lenguas se rozaban con deseo, los dos exploraban la boca del otro con curiosidad y finalmente se separaron, se volvieron a mirar fijamente a los ojos y se dieron cuenta de que estaban los dos tendidos en la cama, Inuayasha encima de Kagome, muy juntos, casi juntandose en un nuevo beso.

Aquello no tenía ningun sentido, se habían dejado llebar… ¿Pero por qué¿Por sus sentimientos¿Pero cuales?

¿Soledad?

¿Tristeza?

¿Cariño?

¿Deseo?

¿Pasión?

¿Lujuría?

¿Amor?

No lo sabían, no lo tenían claro, estaban hechos un lio… los dos.

Volvieron a besarse intentando escapar de sus propias preguntas, intentando huír de ellos mismos, de sus pensamientos, del conocimiento de saber que eran família.

Ninguno de los dos se había sentido nunca así, tan confundido, tan extrañado de sus propios actos, de su forma de actuar… de sus sentimientos…

Empezaron a susurarse palabras dulces, palabras de amor al oído mientras se besaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

Kagome supo que además de buscar consuelo por lo que le había intentado hacer Hojo, había venido para intentar aclarar sus sentimientos para poder saber quien le gustaba realmente.

Y de repente:

_Riiiiing…_

El telefono sonó, haciendo que los dos se sobresaltaran y salieran de su mundo dónde estaban submergidos hacia rato con sus besos apasionados y llenos de amor.

- ¡Maldición!

Inuyasha vió a Kagome terriblemente sonrojada y tímida despues de lo que acavaba de pasar en aquella habitación.

_Riiiiing…_

Aquel maldito aparato no paraba de sonar dandoles la lata en aquel momento de reflexión de todos sus sentimientos más profundos.

- Inuyasha…

El chico fue en busca de su mirada rápidamente, aquella mirada tan dulce y cariños que le hacía estremezerse.

La chica se encontró de pronto con aquellos ojos profundos que la traspasaban y hacian que un escalofrío recoriera todo su cuerpo.

- ¿Po…podrías… levantar?

- Si…

Respondió el chico con voz ronca, una voz que Kagome no había oído nunca antes y que hizo que otro escalofrio la recorriera de arriba abajo. Parecía enfadado, pero ella no tenía la culpa… ¿o tal vez si…?

Una vez que él se había levantado de encima suyo, ella pudo levantarse de la cama. Inuyasha no fue a contestar al telefono, estaba pensativo y algo sonrojado al igual que ella, asi que tubo que ir a contestar.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Kagome?

- Si, soy yo…

- Oh, Kagome, estabamos muy preocupados por ti. Incluso llamamos a Hojo, para ver si sabía algo de ti, pero nos dijo algo muy extraño…

- Ya…

- Pareces triste¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Nada, en realidad…

Kagome quedó pensativa por unos instantes y luego dijo algo que hizo que su amiga se desconceratra.

- Mañana hablamos volveré a llamarte, tengo algo importante que hacer, lo siento Sango.

- Pero, Kag…

La chica no tubo tiempo de replicar, Kagome ya había colgado el aparato, tenía que aclarar sus sentimientos cuanto antes mejor…no podía seguir así y menos después de lo que había pasado.

Kagome entró en la habitación de Inuyasha a toda prisa, pero en realidad no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a decirle. Una vez hubo entrado se quedó quieta sin saber que decir ni que hacer.

De repente Inuyasha se giró y la miró fijamente a los ojos, con esa mirada que la hizo estremezarse de nuevo, luego su vista bajó hacia sus labios que ahora estaban rojos e inchdos a causa de la fuerza de sus besos apasionados.

Ella se sonrojó al pensar en aquellos besos que Inuyasha le daba con sus inquietos y curiosos labios.

Él estaba sentado en la cama y de repente se levantó, fue hacia ella, la rodeó por la cintura con sus fuertes brazos y la abrazó, no sabía porque pero tubo esa necesidad, quería abrazarla, tenía miedo de perderla de que se largara despues de lo que había pasado, de que creiera que era un pervertido y que solo se estaba aprobechando de ella.

Tenía mucho miedo.

Un sentimiento en su corazón le decía que no la podía dejar escapar, que estubiese con ella, y él sabía perfectamente que ese sentimiento era amor.

Los dos lo sabían pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso, a confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos, tenian miedo… mucho miedo. (Ya se que soy muy pesada con lo de que tenían miedo...TT.TT)

Nunca antes habían sentido algo tan fuerte, nunca se habían sentido atraídos por nadie de esa forma, nunca…

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, se quedaron así, en silencio, durante lo que les pareció una eternidad.

Finalmente, Inuyasha se separó de Kagome, parecía que iba a decir alguna cosa, pero de repente se fue y dejó a Kagome desconcertada y sola, terriblemente sola. Precisamente lo que ella más temía era la soledad.

Precisamente por eso había conocido a Sango, su mejor amiga, porque ninguna de las dos quería vivir sola y habían decidido compartir piso.

Por eso precisamente estaba llorando en aquel momento.

Primero una lagrima tímida pasó recorriendo su delicado rostro y luego empezó a sollozar. De repente le salió todo el dolor que llebaba dentro, todo lo que había estado escondiendo, la tristeza por la muerte de sus padres hacía años, el dolor de ser utilizada por Hojo hacía solo unos dias y la tortura de que ahora él se fuera sin decir palabra después de lo había pasado.

Pero decidió no rendirse…

**FIN DEL TERCER CAPI.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Este capi me quedó más corto que los otros, pero creo que puse todo lo que quería, lo siento pero mi imaginación no da por mas TToTT Espero que les haya gustado el momento romantico, este es mi primer fic asi que no sean muy exijentes, onegai TT.TT

Ah! Este capi se lo dedico a mi hermano (el que se parece un poco a Tôya xD) porque la semana pasada fue se cumple, aunque él nunca lo sabrá (que se lo dedico, no que fue su cumple xD es que hoy me da por hacer chistes malos, el Sr. Kaito de DB se descojonaría conmigo!). Juasjuasjuas!!! xO

Respuestas a vuestros reviews, que por cierto os agradezco mucho:

**yukino14: **Pues claro que voy a continuarlo, yo tampoco pienso rendirme, como Kagome! juasjuasjuas! Besos para ti tambien! chao!

**yuiren3: **Uo! Que chachi que també siguis catalana! ) Yo soy de un pueblo que está al lado de Reus, jiji. Estamos un poco lejos, pero de vez en cuando voy a Barcelona a comprar comics xP Y con lo referente al capitulo, quizas lo he hecho todo un poco dramatico, pero asi es mas emocionante¿no?

**Sleath: **Sii! Kikyo es un warra! (peor que Rei de Evangelion) Pues, si, Sakura... digo Kagome se pasa el dia durmiendo, pero eso es porque esta deprimida y entonces pues claro... pero bueno a partir de ahora estara mas despierta! Pyon! (ya me conoces mis paridas xP) Eso de sospitoso me ha gustado! xD como se nota que eres catalana! Has soportado leer el trozo en el que como dices tu "Kagome se tira encima de Inu"? (aunque mas bien es al rebes) O te lo has saltado y ahora no te enteras de nada? Bueno te dejo que esto es demasiado largo.

**Silvemy89: **Tranquila, que tampoco creo que seas tan presionante, jeje. No me he estresado por tu culpa, si es eso lo que te preocupa xD Me anima mucho que te guste mi fic ) Bye!

**kioko niwa: **Bueno pues aqui tienes la continuación, jeje! Espero que te haya gustado. Hasta la proxima! Bye! Besos.

**kirara: **No te veo muy inspirada que digamos. xP Bueno estoy contenta de que leas mi fic. ¿Como que no me viste marxarme? mmm... en realidad no se donde estabas tu cuando me fui... da igual xD Bye! Mua!

Bye-bee!! (que mal estoy hoy… peor que Akira-sama.)


	4. ¿Recuerdos o sueño premonitorio?

**CAP. 4¿RECUERDOS O SUEÑO PREMONITORIO?**

**Desclameir:** Los personajes de este fanfic son de la autora del manga Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi.

(...) mis comentarios, aunque hay pocos ahi estan! jiji xP

OoOoO cambios de escena.

* * *

**· ¿RECUERDOS O SUEÑO PREMONITORIO? ·**

_Kagome estaba en casa de Hojo, pues había quedado con él, para estudiar para el próximo examen. Hojo la hizo entrar en su habitación y le dijo que esperara allí._

_- Un momento, voy a preparar té._

_- De acuerdo, aquí te espero._

_Al cabo de un rato volvió y se sentó a su lado, Kagome cogió su taza de te, de repente__él se giró hacia ella y la besó de manera salvaje y violenta. Kagome se sorprendió ante aquello, era el primer beso que le daban y ella no esperaba que él hiciera algo así sin avisar, de forma tan repentina. _

_Ella intentó responder al beso, pero de repente él se separó bruscamente y la tiró sobre la cama. En aquel momento ella estaba aterrorizada, paralizada, no se podía mover, intentó hablar con él, razonar, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta, se había quedado muda. _

_Entonces él se puso sobre ella…_

_- Tranquila, voy a tener cuidado, no quisiera lastimar tu precioso cuerpo._

_Kagome consiguió reaccionar y empezó a gritar y a llorar, dando patadas al aire. _

_- Nooooooo, dejame, no quiero!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_- Vamos no seas así, pequeña… ya te dige que no te haría daño._

_Dijo esto mientras recorría el cuello de la joven con su lengua, aún sin soltar sus muñecas que fueron lastimadas, al ser apresadas con tanta fuerza la sangre no llegaba a las puntas de sus dedos y empezaba a perder el sentido del tacto en esa zona. _

_- Que alguien me ayude, onegai!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_- Te he dicho que te calles!!_

_Entonces el chico le pegó un fuerte golpe en la cara._

_- Inuyashaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Gritó la chica pidiendo auxilio a su primo y en aquel momento se despertó dandose cuenta de que todo había sido una pesadilla recordando lo que había pasado.

Pero una cosa había canviado y es que en su sueño pedía ayuda a Inuyasha, cosa que no había hecho antes…

En aquel momento apareció Inyuasha abriendo la puerta de la habitación de golpe.

- ¡¿Qué pasa, Kagome?!

Preguntó alarmado.

- Nada… s-solo estaba soñando…

Respondió Kagome algo asustada por la reacción de su primo.

- Pues si que daba miedo ese sueño como para tener que chillar de esa manera… debes de haber despertado a todo el pueblo.

- Lo…lo siento.

Dijo Kagome algo avergonzada y triste de que él no se preocupara, ni siquiera le preguntó que sucedía en sueño…

Al ver su cara triste y deprimida Inuyasha supo que ella había soñado con ese tipo que la intentó violar.

- ¿Has soñado con ese tipo, no es cierto?

Preguntó Inuyasha mucho más calmado y con una voz dulze y cariñosa.

- S-si…

Respondió ella con la cabeza baja, como abergonzada por algo de lo que ella no tenía la culpa, mirando al suelo. A causa de eso no se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha se dirigía hacia ella.

Entonces, dejando a Kagome muy sorprendida, él se acercó a la cama y la abrazó fuerte pero reconfortantemente. Su cuerpo desprendía un calor que inundó a la chica e hizo que se sintiese mucho mejor.

- Kagome, ya te dige que no tienes porque preocuparte, yo voy protegerte, olviate de ese tipo y de todo lo que te hizo, olvidale.

- Ya le he olvidado, esta tarde, gracias a ti…

Afirmó Kagome totalmete sonrojada, aunque Inuyasha no se dio cuenta porque aún la estaba abrazando. Pero al instante, despues de oír aquello se separó de ella y no supo que decir ni que hacer.

- Dime, Inuyasha¿Qué a sido para ti lo que a pasado esta tarde?

- Yo… no estoy seguro…de repente estaba besandote… todo esto es muy extraño… no se porque lo hice… y luego no supe que hacer ni que decir asi que intenté hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero eso es imposible.

- Yo creo que se porque no intenté apartarme de ti…

En medio de la noche, los dos sentados sobre la cama de Inuyasha. Él intentaba, con todas sus fuerzas, reprimir sus deseos de besar esos labios tiernos y terriblemente tentadores que poseía la chica que se encontraba frente a él. Era como una droga, cuando los había probado había empezado a sentir adicción a ellos, sus besos, las palabras susurradas a su oído que habían salido de ellos, todo esto hacía que él se volviese loco de pasión.

Entonces ella articuló esas palabras que Inuyasha tanto temía y esperaba a la vez.

- Te quiero.

Parecía muy avergonzada de sus propios sentimientos.

Ante aquellas palabras Inuyasha no pudo hacer nada más que besarla con ternura y delicadeza, pasando primero por sus enrojecidos labios con un casto beso sobre ellos, cogiendola de la cintura para acercarla más a él y volviendola besar, pero esta vez profundizando el beso, con pasión. Kagome se sentía en el cielo, el paraíso.

Instintivamente, ella pasó sus manos por el cabello de él encontrandose con un sedoso tacto. En aquel momento él se abalanzó hacia delante provocando que los dos quedaran encima de la cama.

Entonces, Inuyasha susurró unas palabras al oído de Kagome que hicieron que el corazón de la chica se inundara de felicidad.

-Yo también te quiero.

Kagome se acercó más a Inuyasha intentando estar más cerca el uno del otro. Estubieron mucho rato disfutando de sus sentimientos correspondidos, pero decidieron no llegar más allá y no precipitarse, ya que Kagome había pasado por una mala experiencia hacia muy poco y no quería tener miedo la primera vez que estubiese con un chico que realmente le gustaba.

Se quedaron abrazados toda la noche, sin separase el uno del otro por nada. Al cabo de un rato Kagome se durmió en los brazos de Inuyasha.

De aquella manera dormida parecía aún más inocente y pura que normalmente. Inuyasha no podía evitar mirarsela con deseo mientras ella dormia tranquilamente, el pobre chico no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Kagome despertó y vió a Inuyasha bostezar sonoramente.

- ¿No has podido dormir?

- No, en toda la noche…

Dijo el chico bostezando nuevamente.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

Preguntó ella divertida por la cara que ponía el chico al bostezar.

- La culpa a sido toda tuya…

Dijo Inuyasha con tono malicioso, se acercó hacia ella y cogiendola de la cintura para acercarla a él la besó con pasión, haciendo que un lebe gemido se escapara de la boca de ella, que se abrazó a su cuello poniendose de puntitas para que él llegara mejor a su rostro. Cuando se hubo terminado el beso y se separaron Kagome se quejó.

- ¿Por qué siempre me das las culpas de todo?

Dijo medio enfadada como una niña pequeña.

- Por que me gusta mucho la cara que pones cuando te enfadas conmigo.

Explicó Inuyasha con el mismo tono de voz que antes, pero esta vez solo le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

- Siento dejarte sola pero tengo que ir a trabajar…

- Tranquilo se apañarmelas sola.

Dijo medio ofendida.

- Bueno tranquila mujer, no quería ofenderte.

Dijo insinuando todo lo contrario.

- Marchate ya ¿quieres?

- De acuerdo, adiós.

Inuyasha se despidió con una sonrisa. Al sentir la puerta cerrarse Kagome se puso a trabajar en la limpieza de la casa, pues quería hacer algo para agradecerle a Inuyasha que la dejara quedarse en su casa.

Al cabo de un rato llamaron al timbre.

_Diiiing, dooong…_

Kagome corrió hacia la puerta de la casa con la escoba en las manos, pero cuando estubo delante no sabía si abrir o no… pero pensó que debía ser Izayoi que venia a hablar con ella. Decidió abrir la puerta. Más tarde se penediria de haber tomado aquella decisión.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe. Kagome no sabía que hacer y había caído al suelo de culo a causa del susto. De pronto alguien entró en la casa, la chica se asustó mucho al ver quien era.

- Hola Kagome¿te acuerdas de mi?

[[MUSICA EN PLAN MISTORIOSO DE MEDIA PARTE

- Ho-Hojo…

Consiguió musitar Kagome antes de que este le cogiera la cara por debajo de la barbilla y le diera un beso salvaje. Kagome intentó resistirse, pues ella sabía y notaba que en aquel beso no había amor, sólo lujuria y deseo. Además ella quería a Inuyasha.

Kagome consiguió separar sus labioes de los de él, pero no apartar sus cuerpos.

- ¿Qué te pasa pequeña¿Es que aún te doy miedo?

- Dejame, no quiero verte más…

- No estés tan segura de eso…

Dicho aquello se abalanzó sobre ella y la dejó recostada sobre el piso. La cogió de las muñecas y no dejó que se moviera.

Kagome estaba aterrorizada, muerta de miedo, no sabía que hacer, tenía pánico a que él se volviera loco como aquella vez e intentase hacerle daño. Todo su cuerpo estaba paralizado por el miedo, no podía mover ni un músculo, sentia el terror en sus entrañas y notaba como este iba creciendo hasta inundarla completamente. No podía ni gritar, tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía incluso tragar saliva.

No lo podría soportarlo, sabía que si no llegaba alguien en seguida ocurriría lo que ella más temía en el mundo…

Cerró los ojos al no poder soportar más el ver la cara de Hojo pegada a su cuello, recorriendolo con su asquerosa lengua.

Al fin Kagome coniguió articular dos palabras.

- Para, porfabor…

- ¿Pero que dices? Si en realidad te gusta, no se porque te fuiste después de aquello…nos lo podriamos haber pasado muy bien.

Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos intentando contener sus lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse.

En aquel momento sintió pasos subiendo por las escaleras e intentó gritar para que alguien la ayudara, pero otra vez ese nudo en su garganta se lo impidió.

Entonces abrió los ojos y vió a Inuyasha en el umbral de la puerta que Hojo se había dejado abierta. Se había llebado un buen susto pero un hilo de esperanza nació en su interior.

Inuyasha fue hacia Hojo que estaba empezando a deshacer los botones de la blusa de la chica y le pegó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el garrón que había encima del mueble de la entrada.

_Crash!!_

**FIN DEL CUARTO CAPI.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Se que los capítulos son cada vez más cortos pero… no hay excusa xD

Me estoy empezando a preocupar… ¬¬U esto parece Amante Dragón…

Por esa razón este capítulo se lo dedico a mi amiga Lana-kun (entre otros nombres que tiene), que fue la que me dejó el manga y me pervirtió…;) sentido así suena muy mal ¬¬U En el fondo ella es muy buena persona…aunque a veces me trate un poco mal

Ahora que lo pienso bien esto no llega ni a la suela de los zapatos a AD… ¬¬U

Respuestas a vuestros reviews:

**yuiren3: **Pues como habras visto (más bien leído) en este capi, Inu se va por que esta confundido, nada más, es que me gusta liarla y haceros sufrir un poco, jojojo! No en serio, más que nada era para crear tensión, pero ya se sabe, cuando se arregla una cosa… pasa otra. Que mala soy, pero me gustan los finales happys:)

**clarice: **Uo! Lo que has descrito en tu review es justo lo que queria transmitir con este fanfic, sentimientos descubiertos después de muchos años. Que contenta estoy de que te guste. Besos para ti también ;D Bye!

**kioko niwa: **Pues, no se… supongo que en este capi hay mas trama que en los otros, porque si no… me parece que no vas a poder agarrarlo mucho xP Yo tambien estoy sufriendo las consequencias de las vacaciones xD Bye, kises!

**NaoKa: **No hace falta que te disculpes tanto mujer…asi que tu tambien eres despistada como yo xP jeje. La verdad es que si me quedó muy corto el capi anterior y este creo que aun más… TT.TT pero es que si no, no hay misterio. Bueno espero que te guste ahunque sea corto xP Bye, besos!

**ASTRID DE ORLOFF: **Hola! Muchas gracias por leer y dejarme tu review, me ha animado mucho, o sea que tranquila, voy a continuar esta historia hasta el final:)

**Fany,,: **Hola! Me alegro de que mi fic te haya hecho reír aungue solo sea un poco, la verdad es que me gustaría haberle puesto más humor, pero al final salió así. xP Que chachi que personas que se conozen lean el mismo fic! Yo, la mitad de los fics que me he leído me los han recomendado, y es que de esa forma es mucho más divertido porque puedes hablar con alguien de él :) Me gustará mucho ver un review tuyo en los proximos capis, bye! Muchos besos!

**serena tsukino chiba: **Yo tambien espero que pase eso… pero voy escribiendo sobre la marcha, o sea que ni yo se como se va ha terminar esto, aunque tengo una ligera idea, jejeje! Bueno sea como sea, nos vemos en el proximo capi, bye!

Bye-bee!! Gracias por leer ;)

PD: Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero he estado unos días sin ordenador TT.TT Gomennasai!!


	5. Fugitivo a la fuga

**CAP. 5: FUGITIVO A LA FUGA**

**Desclameir:** Los personajes de este fanfic son de la autora del manga Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi.

(...) mis comentarios, aunque hay pocos ahi estan! jiji xP

OoOoO cambios de escena.

**

* * *

**

**·FUGITIVO A LA FUGA·**

Aquel, le pareció a Kagome el sonido más marabilloso que había oído nunca. Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, pero esta vez de felicidad al verse librada de aquel chico.

- Kagome¿estas bien?

Preguntó Inuyasha con un tono de voz sumamente preocupado, mientras sacava a un Hojo inconsciente de encima suyo. En vez de responder a su pregunta, en cuanto él le hubo quitado de encima a Hojo, Kagome se lanzó a sus brazos entre sollozos.

- Tranquila, ahora si que todo a terminado, no dejaré que este cabrón se vuelva a acercar a ti.

Dijo mientras abrazaba a Kagome con dulzura e intentaba reconfortarla pasandole su mano por la espalda minetras la masajeaba.

- Gra… gracias Inuyasha… no sabes como siento haberte causado tantas molestias…

- Te aseguro que no me has causado ni una molestia. Estoy muy contento de que estés aquí conmigo.

Apartó un poco la cara de la chica de su pecho, la miró con ternura y le dio un calido beso en la mejilla. Luego dijo:

- Voy a llamar a la policia, tu quedate aquí.

Al ver que Inuyasha se iba y la dejaba sola con Hojo que, aunque estaba inconsciente, continuaba dandole miedo, le agarró por el brazo y dijo:

- No! Inuyasha no me dejes sola con él… porfabor…

- Tienes razón, no sé como se me ha ocurrido. Te dajaré con mi madre.

Mietras iban hacia de la casa de Izayoi, Kagome preguntó a Inuyasha:

- ¿Cómo es que no has llamado por telefono?

- Es que hace poco, a los estupidos de comisaria se les estropeó el telefono y como estamos lejos de la ciudad aún no han podido conseguir otro.

- Ya veo que sigues sin llebarte bien con Kôga y su pandilla, como cuando eramos pequeños.

- Khe! A mi no me importa para nada ese estupido cretino!

A Inuyasha le pareció que Kagome estaba empezando a recuperarse del susto. Ya estaban delante de la casa de Izayoi e Inuyasha llamó a la puerta y en cuanto apareció su madre al otro lado se fue dejandolas solas. Entonces la tía de Kagome le preguntó:

- ¿Dime, qué ha pasado Kagome?

Kagome no sabía como contarle lo ocurrido y sobretodo no tenía nada de ganas de hacerlo, así que optó por no contarle nada y cambiar de tema.

- No es nada. No tienes porque preocuparte. Por cierto¿qué ha sido de Ayame? No la he visto des de que llegué.

Su tía decidió no hablar más del tema puesto que veía que ella no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

- Ella sigue como siempre,esforzandose para intentar conquistar a Kôga, pero como ya sabes parece ser que él solo tiene ojos para ti.

Izayoi miró a Kagome de reojo para ver que reacción tenia ante ese comentario y vió como la chica sonreía, como siempre que alguien le hablaba de ese tema.

- Ya sabes que yo le veo como un amigo y que espero que al final él y Ayame acaben juntos, creo que hacen muy buena pareja, y ambos lo saben.

- Bueno, dejemos que se arreglen ellos solos, finalmente descubrirán que están hechos el uno para el otro. ¿Que te parece si vamos a preparar la comida?, espero que tu e Inuyasha querais quedaros a comer.

- La verdad es que tengo muchas ganas de comer otra cosa que no sea ramen preparado y probar de nuevo tu deliciosa comida.

- Pues, venga, manos a la obra.

Dicho esto se levantarón del las sillas en las que se habían sentado para charlar y fueron hacia la cocina para preparar algo de comer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inuyasha iba de camino a comisaria, que no quedaba muy lejos de su casa cuando de repente alguien lo atacó por la espalda sin previo aviso.

- ¿Quién eres¿El nuevo novio de Kagome¡Esa furcia desagradecida sabrá lo que es bueno cuando haya terminado contigo!

- Aquí…el único que sabrá lo que es bueno… ¡¡eres tu!!

Dijo Inuyasha esforzandose para respirar, ya que aquél tipo le tenía cogido con el brazo por el cuello de manera que Inuyasha no podía verle la cara.

Entonces en un ataque de rábia se desizo de la técnica que lo imobilizaba y le dio un codazo de forma que el chico quedó inconsciente en el suelo, de nuevo.

En aquel momento apareció Kôga.

- ¿Ya estas liandola? A ver¿que a pasado¿Te ha quitado tu jugete y os habeis peleado?

Preguntó Kôga burlandose de él.

- Resulta que cuando sepas lo que ha hecho a ti también te entrarán ganas de matarlo.

- ¿A si, y que es lo que ha hecho?

- Mejor que te lo cuente Kagome, esta con mi madre,iré a buscarla. Tú mientras tanto detenlo y llebatelo.

Dijo Inuyasha levantandose del suelo, dónde había caído, después de dejar a Hojo inconsciente, intentando respirar de nuevo.

- ¡¿Es que le ha hecho algo a Kagome?!

- Te he dicho que ya te lo contará ella.

Inuyasha se largó dejando a Kôga pensativo y preocupado mientras esposaba a Hojo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome e Izayoi estaban preparando la comida, cuando Inuyasha volivió.

- Mamà, Kagome y yo nos vamos, volveremos dentro de una hora más o menos.

- Os esperaré para comer, y ya de paso hablamos sobre todo lo que está pasando y no me contais.

Kagome e Inuyasha se miraron y los dos pensaron que sería muy difícil contarle todo lo ocurrido a Izayoi, y que quizás ella no lo comprendería ni lo aceptaría. Pensando en eso se fueron sin decir nada.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Inuyasha y Kagome Izayoi sonrió pensando que ella ya lo sabía todo desde mucho antes de que nada ocurriese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Inuyasha, yo… no quiero que todos sepan lo ocurrido, me da vergüenza…

Dijo Kagome con la cabeza baja mientras andaban por la calle de camino a comisaría.

- No tiene porque darte vergüenza, nada de lo que ha pasado es culpa tuya. Todo a sido cosa de el tipo ese que esta como una cabra.

- Lo se… pero, pese a eso, no quiero que se entere todo el pueblo… seguro que la gente me mira por la calle… compadeciendose de mi, como cuando murieron mis padres. Fue una época muy dolorosa para mi y no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo de nuevo.

Kagome tenía los ojos llorosos e Inuyasha sintió como una punzada en el corazón le pedía salir corriendo con ella de aquel pueblo para no tener que dar explicaciones a nadie. Pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que ese cabrón siguiera suelto.

- Te entiendo, de verdad, pero si no le contamos todo a la policía, ese tío seguirá suelto por la calle y tendrás quie vivir con el mido de que cualtquier día vuelva a intentar algo.

- Pero…

- Podemos pedirle a Kôga que sea discreto y no le cuente nada a nadie… no se si será posible, pero le pediremos que traslade el caso a la ciudad y de ese modo no tendremos problemas con la gente del pueblo.

- Inuyasha… no sabes como te agradezco todo lo que estas haciendo por mi, nunca te lo podré agradecer lo suficiente.

Dijo la chica mientras subía la mirada hacia el rostro de su acompañante y le daba un calido beso en los labios.

_- ¿No son esos dos Inuyasha, el hijo de Izayoi y Kagome, su sobrina?_

_- Ahora que lo dices… ¡si que lo parecen!_

_- ¡Dios mío¿Dónde vamos a llegar?!_

Los dos jovenes escucharon esas palabras de dos viejas del pueblo, Urasue y Tsubaki. Siempre habían sido muy brujas las dos, andaban todo el día criticando a los demás, y eso que ellas no habían hecho nada de bueno en su vida. Se habían dedicado a vivir bien, sin dar golpe, ya que las dos eran de casa buena y sus familias estaban forradas.

Naturalmente, al oír aquello se enfadron mucho pensando que las dos se lo contarían a todo el pueblo y que lo exagerarían de tal manera que al día siguiente por la mañana todo el mundo les miraría mal. Inuyasha no quería que Kagome pasase por eso de modo que decidió aclarles las cosas a ese par de viejas arrugadas. Se separó de Kagome que no sabía que hacer y se hacercó a aquel par de vívoras.

- Escuchad, si os quereis dedicar a juzgar a la gente, empezad por vosotras mismas. ¿No os da vergüenza? Teneis más de seseinta años y no habeís hecho nada de provecho en vuestras miserables vidas.

- ¡Eso es de muy mala educación jovencito!

Chilló Tsubaki en un tonó de sermón que no le hizo nada de gracia a Inuyasha.

- No creo que esté en condiciones de usar ese tono siendo usted la que se dedica a cotillear todo el santo día sobre la vida de los demás. ¿Y sabe que es lo peor? Que usted no tiene vida propia. Sinceramente, yo, de usted, me plantería si su forma de vivir es la más adecuada.

Inuyasha se giró y fue hacia Kagome, cogiendola del brazo para largarse de al lado de aquellas mujeres; las cuales, tras el sermón de Inuyasha habían quedado completamente boquiabiertas.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido?

Inuyasha sonrió ante su irrefutable triunfo. Preguntó el chico a una Kagome sorprendida… No tenía ni idea de que su primo pudiese llegar a ser tan persuasibo cuando se lo proponia.

- ¿…Inesperado…?

Dijo Kagome más en tono de pregunta que de respuesta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al irse Inuyasha, Kôga le puso las esposas al chico que había tirado en el suelo y llamó a Ginta y Hakkaku para que le ayudasen a llebarle a comisaría, ya que seguía inconsciente.

- ¡Kôgaaaa!

Gritó Ginta, mientras corría, para hacer saber a Kôga que ya llegaban.

- ¿¡Porque carajo habeis tardado tanto!?

- Es que estabamos tomando algo en el bar, jeje.

- ¡Siempre igual! Al final la gente del pueblo se va a pensar que la policía sólo sirve para enriquecer el dueño del bar… es que prácticamente os pasais el día allí.

- Pero Kôga, si eres tu el que lo tienes todo controlado y arreglado en un momento. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos nosotros si nos dejas nada por hacer?

- Bueno, sea como sea, esa no es excusa. Ahora ayudadme a llebar a comisaría a este chico.

- ¿Qué es lo ha hecho?

- No lo se, pero Inuyasha dijo que había hecho algu muy gordo y que lo arrestara.

Ginta y Hakkaku se alejaron un poco y Kôga les vio cuchicheando algo mientras lo miraban con cara de sorprendidos.

_- No me lo puedo creer… ¿Des de cuando Kôga cumple ordenes de Inuyasha?_

_- Es algo muy raro…_

_- Se está dejando controlar por su peor enemigo._

_- De seguir así nunca conseguirá conquistar a Kagome._

- ¿Pero que os creeis chicos?

_Poing, poing._

- Jooo, Kôga, no nos pegues.

- No, si encima os quejais. Que sepais que he aceptado arrestar a ese…

Dijo señalando hacia donde ESTABA antes Hojo (se fue! oÔ).

- ¿Qué pasa Kôga?

Dijo Hakkaku mirando hacia donde Kôga señalaba.

- ¡Hiaaaaa!

Gritaron los tres a pleno pulmón.

- ¡No esta!

- ¿¡Cuando se ha ido?!

- Ahora si que todo el mundo va a decir que somos unos incompetentes…

Dijo Kôga poniendose una mano en la frente y moviendo la cabeza.

- ¡Vamos¿a que esperais?!

Ginta y Hakkaku se pusireon a correr detrás de Kôga en busca del fugitivo que se había dado a la fuga (vaya parida xD).

**FIN DEL QUINTO CAPI.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno… jeje, este capitulo es un poquito más largo que el otro, aunque no mucho xP El titulo: una parida total! Se me ha ocurrido al escribir la última frase xD La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de si continuar con otro capitulo o terminarlo aquí y no liar más la cosa, pero me ha hecho ilusión :P Ahora en serio, el proximo capi será más largo! (Pero…¿en serio, en serio?) Hmmm…

Respuestas a vuestros reviews que me animan cuando no consigo inspirarme:

**clarice: **en cuanto a lo de los capis cortos… lo siento mucho de verdad! TT En cuanto a lo de que Inuyasha malpensara de Kagome…ni se me había ocurrido xP En cunato a tu petición: ya me gustaría a mi pero no lo consigo ToT el proximo intentare que sea mas largo. Lo siento de veras, gomennasai!

**serena tsukino chiba: **creo que tenemos las mismas opiniones en cuanto a Hojo xD Aunque, al personaje del manga y el anime, no es que le tenga manía ni nada por el estilo…pero no encontré a nadie más para este "papel" xD Que excusas más malas que busco.

**yuiren3: **si, si, Hojo ha vuelto y se ha ido! Pero no conseguirá escapar de dos chicos cachas como Inuyasha y Kôga! Jojojo! Bueno aquí está la continuación, espero que te haya gustado, aunque (como siempre) es corta… TT Petons!

**NaoKa: **ola! Ya sabes que yo contesto los reviews que recibo encantada, en realidad, soy yo la que agradece recibirlos! Puesto que es la una de la noche, mañana empezaré a leer tu fic, ya te diré que me pareció en el review, que por supuesto te enviaré. Por el resumen creo que me gustará. Creo que en este capi encontrarás más suspense que en el anterior, jijiji. Que mala soy, me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente y que se quede con la intriga. xP

**kioko niwa: **xD me alegro de que lo hayas entendido, jejeje. Es que pensé: si no lo puede agarrar ahora, dudo que lo haga xD Me alegro de que te guste la trama de esta historia, pues me constó bastante elaborarla y hacer que todo "estuviese en su lugar". Nos vemos, bye!

**kirara8: **Ya sabes como me va el verano…xD ya te contaremos lo bien que nos lo pasamos, por cierto a veces esas dos me dan miedo…ya te contaré porque xP ese dicho en castellano no me suena muy bien…:P Bye! Besos!

**Yukiko-09: **Hola! Gracias por tu review. Jiji, si seguimos así vamos a estar dandonos las gracias mucho tiempo, es como un circulo cerrado xP Así que ya tienes cuenta en fanficcion, que bien! Es que si no se mantiene el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal el mundo no funciona xD vamos, que por eso hacen falta los malos en las historias, jeje. Pues claro que lo voy a seguir :D jiji. Nos vemos en el proximo capi! Besos!


	6. Continúa la persecución

**CAP. 6: CONTINÚA LA PERSECUCIÓN**

**Desclameir:** Los personajes de este fanfic son de la autora del manga Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi.

(...) mis comentarios, aunque hay pocos ahi estan! jiji xP

OoOoO cambios de escena.

* * *

**· CONTINÚA LA PERSECUCIÓN ·**

Hojo iba corriendo por la calle todo lo rápido que podía para que aquellos policias estúpidos no lo pillasen.

Recordaba que aquel chico que protegía a Kagome le había dejado KO en medio de la calle, y de repente, cuando se despertó, él había desaparecido y tenía a unos polis a tan solo tres metros de distancia.

Pensaba en eso mirando hacia atrás para ver si le seguian cuando chocó contra algo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome e Inuyasha iban por la calle hablando tranquilamente, cuando de repente alguien chocó contra Kagome y la hizo caer al suelo.

- Kagome¿estas bien?

Dijo Inuyasha en tono preocupado mientras ayudaba a Kagome a lebantarse.

- ¡Tsk!

Los dos se giraron para ver quien era esa persona con tanta prisa. Cuando Kagome se dió cuenta de que era Hojo pegó un grito que se oyó por todo el pueblo.

- Hiaahhhhh!

Y se escondió detrás de Inuyasha. Mientras tanto Hojo había aprobechado para escapar, pero Inuyasha no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

- Kagome, esperate aquí, ahora vuelvo.

- Pero…

No tubo tiempo de terminar la frase, su primo ya estaba corriendo detrás de Hojo.

- ¡Maldito Kôga¡¿Como se le ocurre dejarlo escapar?!

Kagme oyó que Inuyasha decía eso mientras lo veía alejarse. Entonces alguien le agarró el brazo y Kagome se asustó mucho, pero pensó que no podía ser Hojo porque Inuyasha le estaba persiguiendo. Entonces se giró y vió a Kôga.

- Kagome, cuanto tiempo¿como estas?

Kagome no quería mentirle a Kôga pero necesitaba que Inuyahsa estubiese a su lado para poder contarle todo lo ocurrido.

- B… bien…

- ¿No estaba Inuyasha contigo?

- Si, pero… ¿no te habí pedido que arrestases a Hojo?

- ¿Hojo¿Es ese el nombre de aquel chico?

- Si.

- Pues… verás el caso es que le teníamos pero por culpa de un descuido…

Al decir eso miró hacía Ginta y Hakkaku que acavaban de llegar y les hizo una mirada fulminante.

- Se nos ha escapado.

- Seguro que Inuyasha le coge, no tienes por que preocuparte.

Kôga pensó que era muy difícil no preocuparse, ya que si Inuyasha cogía al chico antes que él, eso significaría que podía proteger mejor a Kagome que él mismo. Eso no podía permitirlo, porque Kagome tenía que ser su futura esposa (hay… que mal esta mi pobre Kôga, es que yo en el fondo le tengo mucho cariño ;).

- Bueno, sea como sea, yo tengo la obligación de cogerlo antes que él.

Se fue corriendo por donde había desaparecido Inuyasha.

- Chicos, quedaos con Kagome. Que no me entere yo de que le a pasado algo por vuestra culpa.

- Dijo mientras corría a toda velocidad.

- ¡Sííííííííííííííí!

Respondieron Ginta y Hakkaku muy ovedientes.

- ¿Bueno, Kagome, quieres que vayamos a tomar algo?

- No hace falta…

Kagome estaba muy pensativa, temía por la seguridad de Inuyasha y Kôga, recordaba que…

FLAISH BACK

- ¡Abrid la puerta!

- ¡Maldición, alguien ha llamado a la policía!

Hojo miró a Kagome con rábia pensando que había sido ella, pero entonces recordó que le había quitado el móbil y era imposible. Entonces recordó que cuando él le había pegado el golpe ella había chillado y al cabo de un momento, cuando se había despertado lo había vuelto a hacer. Así que pensó que debía de haber sido algun vecino impertinente.

- Quedate callada o tendré que hacerte callar por la fuerza.

Kagome estaba aterrorizada pensó que quizás los policias no podrían con él, porque estaba en el club de judo y era el mejor de todos en su universidad. A Kagome le pareció que estaría bien tener un novio cachas para poder fardar delante de todos y, también, de esa manera, poder aclarar sus sentimientos. Pero a la obre chica no se le ocurrió pensar en la posibilidad de que ese "novio cachas" fuera a atacarla.

De repente, mientras Hojo intentaba saltar por la ventana de su habitación hacia la galería de el bloque de pisos, lo policias consiguieron abrir la puerta del apartamento.

- Quedate calladita como hasta ahora y no va a pasarle nada malo a nadie.

Dijo Hojo antes de saltar por la ventana y correr hasta la salida del edificio.

- Hemos recibido una llamada de algún vecino que oía gritar a una chica y estaba preocupado. ¿Hay alguien?

Kagome había conseguido taparse con las sabanas de la cama, para que nadie viese su cuerpo casi desnudo cuando los policias entraron en la habitación. Al ver a Kagome en la cama con la cara golpeada los policias llamaron a una ambuláncia.

Inmediatamente después un agente de policia de acercó a ella.

- ¿Podrás aguantar hasta que llegue la ambulancia?

Kagome movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

- ¿Sabes hacia donde se ha dirigido?

- Ha saltado por la ventana.

Dijo Kagome con un hilo de voz, aún estaba conmocionada por el miedo.

- Creo que da a una galería…

- Seguramente después de saltar por la ventana debe de haber salido a la calle. Buscaremos el chico en todas las calles que estén a un quilometro a la redonda de este edificio. Si no damos prisa a lo mejor podremos atraparle, así que venga¡no perdamos el tiempo!

El policía que se había acercado a Kagome daba las ordenes mientras los otros se ponían en marcha, menos una mujer que se quedó con ella a esperar la ambulancia.

- Tranquila, no creo que tarden mucho más. En cuanto lleguemos al hospital podrás llamar a tus familiares.

Al oír eso Kagome pensó que no tenía a nadie a quien llamar. A no ser que llamase a su tía, pero pensó que eso serñia una estupidez, porque no haría más que preocuparse. Naturalmente, tampoco no quería decirselo a Sango justo ahora que había empezado a salir con Miroku y se la veía tan feliz. La mujer que estaba con ella vió que ponía una cara muy triste y decidió hablar con ella.

- ¿Es que no tienes a nadie a quien avisar?

- No…

- Si quieres puedo quedarme contigo.

- No querría causarle molestias…

Dijo Kagome agachando la cabeza.

- No será ninguna molestia. Me presentaré, puedes llamarme Kaede.

- Yo soy Kagome Higurashi.

- Encantada.

Dijo minetras le estrechaba la mano.

- Igualmente.

Respondió Kagome al cabo de un rato, impresionada por la frescura y la vitalidad de aquella mujer de casi cuarenta años. Era más bien morena, tenía el pelo negro y recogido en una larga cola. A Kagome le pareció muy amable y decicdió aceptar su oferta, al fin y al cabo no tenía ganas de estar sola en el hospital.

- Te agradecería mucho que me acompañases…

- ¡Pues claro que te acompaño!

Respondió Kaede con cara sonriente.

En aquel momento sintieron la sirena de la ambulancia y al cabo de una rato iban camino al hospital en una ambulancia.

- Cuando lleguemos al hospital te harán unas pruebas para comprobar que no tengas nada grave, que no te hayas fracturado ningún hueso ni nada por el estilo. Si todo va bien podrás volver a casa en un par o tres de horas.

- De acuerdo.

- Estás sinedo muy valiente, la mayoría de las chicas que se ven involucradas en casos como el tuyo se desmoronan emocional y fisicamente.

- Supongo…

Comentó Kagome algo pensativa, en realidad no estaba siendo nada fuerte… tenía unas ganas terribles de gritar y llorar, pero no tenía nadie en quien confiar... no al menos en la ciudad…

Cuando hubieron terminado de hacerle las pruebas y estaba a punto de irse a casa, acompañada por Kaede, llegaró otro agente.

- Le hemos encontrado, pero no hemos podido arrestarle, se ve que a montado una coartada perfecta. Dice que estaba en casa de su padre, en una cena familiar. Hay un montón de gente que lo confirma. Se ve que es un niño rico y mimado al que protejen más de la cuenta. Estos siempre son los más peligrosos, se creen que el mundo es suyo. ¿Podemos hablar un momento Kaede?

- Claro. Disculpanos una momento Kagome, pero no te vayas todavía. Ahora vuelvo.

- Vale.

Kagome se quedó sentada en la cama, ya estaba vestida con su ropa y apunto para marcharse. Kaede y el otro agente hablaban detrás de la cortina que saeparaba el compertimento de la chica del resto, así que ella podía oír su conversación fácilmente.

- ¿Has tenído suerte con las pruebas?

- No, no se ha encontrado ADN del sospechoso en su cuerpo, así que no tenemos ninguna prueba concluiente. (jeje, todo esto es gracias a CSI!! No hay capitulo que me pierda :3)

- ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? A no ser que la vuelva a atacar, no le podremos pillar de ninguna forma.

- Mejor que no la vuelva a atacar y no le podamos pillar. Si le vuelve a hacer daño, no se si lo soportará. Se ha hecho la valiente, pero creo que está destrozada… pobre chica.

- Tienes razón, tiene que dejar muy hecho polvo que te pase algo así. Por cierto¡no veas lo que nos ha costado pillarlo¡Se ha resistido como una bestia salvaje! Han hecho falta más de cinco hombres para reducirlo.

- Si, no me extraña. En la ambulancia la chica me ha dicho que es el mejor del club de judo de su universidad.

- ¡Carai! Le ibamos a arrestar por resistirse y atacar a las autoridades pero se ve que el chico ya había llamado a su padre y le había dicho donde estaba. Así que al cabo de dos minutos estaba allí y pagó la fianza antes de que nos lo pudiesemos llebar. Por mucho que le llebemos a juicio seguro que gana, ya sea por sus abogados, que les costarán millones o por sobornar al juez… ¡Esa gente me da una rabia!

- Bueno, sea como sea, lo más importante es que ella esté a salvo.

- Tines razón. Nos vemos mañana en el trabajo. Adiós.

- Hasta mañana.

Kagome vió como Kaede entraba de nuevo en su compartimiento.

- ¿Nos vamos?

- Sí…

FIN DEL FLAISH BACK

Por esa razón Kagome estaba tan preocupada por Inuyasha y Kôga. Temía que Hojo, que había podido con cinco hombres, les hiciera daño. Aunque si utilizaban el factor sorpresa a lo mejor lo conseguían. Hojo estaba muy confiado de su fuerza, así que creía que podía con cualquiera, pero ella creería en Inuyasha, y tambien en Kôga.

- …gome. Kagome.

- ¿Si?

Respondió Kagome al percatarse de que Hakkaku la llamaba.

- ¿Qué tal si les esperamos en comisaría?

- Bien.

- ¿Y como te va en la universidad?

Estubieron todo el rato hablando entretenidamente sobre sus vidas mientras iban hacia comisaría.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inuyasha iba corriendo por la calle, había perdido a Hojo de vista. Estaba en una calle que tenía un montón de callejones (si alguien no lo sabe, los callejones son calles muy estrechas y casi sin luz) y, por lo que podía imaginar, Hojo habría ido por uno de esos. No sabía que hacer, así que se quedó un momento parado en medio de la calle.

- Por fin te alcanzo.

- ¿Eing?

Inuyasha giró la cabeza para ver quien le hablaba y vió a Kôga. Estaba apoyandose en sus rodillas para descansar, ya que hacía un rato que corría para ver si pillaba a Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que estarías vigilando a Hojo para que no se te escapase.

Comentó sarcasticamente, haciendo que Kôga enrogeciera.

- ¡No ha sido culpa mía!

- ¿A no¿Pues de quien, de la caperucita roja? (no exactamente xD)

- Bueno, dejemos este tema. Tenemos que arrestar a ese tipo.

Dijo Kôga mientras pensaba que Kagome se lo agradecería mucho (no penseis cosas raras…Kôga simplemente esta pensando en comer un día con ella y así poder declararle su amor. Aunque… ¿lo llegará a hacer?).

Los dos se pusieron a buscar entre los callejones del pueblo.

**FIN DEL SEXTO CAPI.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno, espero que les guste este capitulo… jeje, como me gusta liarla, aunque en este capi no la he liado mucho que digamos, podría haber sido mucho peor xP Como habeis podido notar me encanta la palabra cachas, me parto de risa con ella xD Quiero que sepais que seguramente, con el proximo capi tardare un poco más que normalmente porque estaré unos días sin ordenador, así que espero que me disculpeis. Gomennasai.

Respuestas a los reviews:

**ASTRID: **Hola, esoy bien aunque no muy inspirada como ya he dicho xD Espero que tu tambien estes bien. Este es un poco más largo que el anterior, pero no mucho xD es que por más que lo intente me es imposible xP La verdad es que mientras escribía la parte en la que Hojo se escapa en el capi anterior yo tambien me estaba partiendo de la risa xD Nos vemos, besos.

**Silvemy89: **Hola! Ya dije que me encante hcer sufrir a los lectores con el suspense del final, la verdad es que este capi se ha terminado más o menos como el otro… no ha abanzado mucho que digamos… TT.TT Siento decirte que con el capi siguiente aún te haré esperar más… jeje, esque soy muy mala xP sorry. A mi tambien me encanta Inu&Kag, pero tengo que confesar que tambien me gusta Seshy&Kag… no tiene mucho sentido pero bueno xD Bye, besos.

**yuiren3: **Hola! Buenu pues basicament sels hi ha escapat perque… son uns despistats xD Me ha hecho ilusión escribirtelo en catalán :P Espero que te haya gustado. El proximo capi tardara algo más que este, sorry. Petons!

**NaoKa: **Hola, compañera de locura! xD Bueno, pues el caso es que yo con mis amigas tambien me vuelvo muy loca, a veces hasta nos demos miedo a nosotras mismas de lo locas que estamos xD sobretodo hablando de manga, anime y fanfics, entonces es terrible lo locas que nos volvemos xD es que no te lo puedes imaginar… o quizas si…xD no pude entrar en la pagina web que me dijiste, debe ser un problema de internet, pero me puedo imaginar lo locas que estais xP Las dos viejas eran Tsubaki y Urasue, en el anime y el manga Tsubaki es una sacerdotisa enemiga de Kikyo y Urasue la bruja (xD como en el fic) que resucita a Kikyo. Nos vemos, kises! Y gracias por tu apoyo, ya sabes que espero el capi 3 de tu fic con muchas ganas.

**HanaIchigo: **Konichiwa¿sabes que te pega mucho este nombre?… es que te pareces tanto a HanaIchigo de RM, las dos soys tan monas! Nya! X3 jeje. Pero tengo una pregunta¿en serio llorabas o era una manera de hablar? Por que no creo que mi fic sea como para llorar… ¬¬U Es que es imposible no odiar a Kikyo… me cae tan mal la muy zorra… me hago gracia a mi misma hablando así xD pero Kikyo me da mucha rabia. Es que ya se sabe que a Inuyasha le encanta el ramen precocinado xD me acuerdo de aquel capi en el que va a comprar con Kagome (en el anime), cuando estan en su mundo xD van tan cargados que Inu no sabe ni por donde pisa! xD no hace falta que lo mates mujer (a Hojo) tu solo… hacle sufrir como nunca! xD Es que Kôga es uno de mis preferidos de Inuyasha xP es muy mono, como se esfurza por proteger a Kagome, aunque es más mono Inu intentando protegerla, nya X3! Pobrecita, te entiendo con lo del ordenador, yo tendré que estar unos días sin él y no se como me lo voy ha hacer TToTT tenemos que quedar un día y cargarnos al gato y la tortuga del mahjong! Bye-bee!

**--JustMe--: **Hola! Me gusta tu nombre, eres simplemente tu, muy ingenioso en serio. Me alegra que me hayas dejado review, arigato! Espero que el tambien te haya gustado este capi, nos vemos, bye!

**kirara8: **Ohayo! Ya te contare porque me dan miedo… aunque tengo la sensación de que ya te lo he contado y no te he dicho que era por eso xD Y que conste que ya dije que el titulo era una parida total xP no se si lo sabes pero ya recibi tu sms xD nada que me aburro xD Nos vemos, tst!

Hasta la proxima!! Gracias por vuestros reviews :3 Bye!!


	7. Daría mi vida por ti

**CAP.7: DARÍA MI VIDA POR TI **

**Desclameir:** Los personajes de este fanfic son de la autora del manga Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi.

(...) mis comentarios, aunque hay pocos ahí estan! jiji xP

OoOoO cambios de escena.

* * *

**· DARÍA MI VIDA POR TI ·  
**

Una vez se hubieron separado en distintos caminos para buscar a Hojo, Inuyasha empezó a buscar por los callejones esperando poder encontrar de una vez por todas al hombre que tanto daño le había hecho a su querida Kagome.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una vez Kagome hubo llegado a comisaría empezó a ponerse más y más nerviosa con cada uno de los minutos y cada uno de los segundos que pasaban, y ella seguía sin saber si Inuyasha y Kôga estaban bien. No sabía si podría resistir mucho más aquel sentimiento de angustia.

- ¿Tienes sed, Kagome?

- ¿Eh?

Dijo Kagome, sin haber escuchado lo que había dicho Hakkaku, inmersa en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Que si quieres algo de beber?

- No, gracias.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Estas muy pálida.

- Es que estoy preocupada por Inuyasha y Kôga, no estoy segura de si podrán contra Hojo.

Respondió Kagome con una cara de preocupación que no había mostrado hasta el momento para no hacer sufrir a los demás.

- ¡Si es por eso tranquila! Nadie puede contra Kôga, y siempre fué el más rápido de su clase¡no hay nadie en el mundo que pueda alcanzar su rápidez!

Al ver que Kagome seguía con cara preocupada y muy pensativa Ginta dijo:

- ¡Y también Inuyasha fué siempre muy bueno en los deportes!

Comentó risueño intentando animar a Kagome.

Pero ella estaba pensando ya en otra cosa. No sabía que haría si Kôga no podía trasladar el caso a la ciudad, des de luego, a él no conseguiría explicarle todo lo ocurrido. Por mucha confianza que tubieran y muy amigos que fuesen, le daba tantísima vergüenza que… y lo peor era que ella no tenía la culpa de nada, o al menos de eso la había convencido Inuyasha…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inuyasha ya había buscado por todas la calles y callejones que se le ocurrieron, ya no sabía donde buscar, entonces se encontró con Kôga.

- No le puedo encontrar por ningún sitio. ¿Has tenido suerte tu?

- No, nada de nada… ya no se por donde buscar.

Dijo Inuyasha algo desanimado, pensando que ya no le encontrarían-

- ¡Espera hay un sitio donde yo no he buscado!

- ¿Dónde?

- "xxx" (aquí le dice lo que le tiene que decir (xD), pero de momento lo mantendremos en secreto, porque soy muy mala y me gusta crear misterio xP)

- ¡No, yo tampoco he ido¿¡Como no se me había ocurrido!?

- Es que solo a un genio se le ocurriria buscar en "xxx", juasjuasjuas! (de acuerdo… lo admito, de momento no tengo ni idea de que sitio puede ser ese TT.TT)

Rió Kôga antes de que Inuyasha le diese un golpe en la cabeza que le provocó un enooooorme chicón.

- ¡Vamos para allá!

Dijo Inuyasha más animado y convencido de que encontrarían a Hojo allí.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto él iba corriendo hacia la antigua fábrica abandonada (¿muy típico, no, lo de la fábrica abandonada? Es que no se me ocurría nada, jeje), pensando que allí no le encontrarían nunca, ya que estaba a las asfueras del pueblo. A pesar de su prisa no podía correr muy deprisa porque tenía el tobillo torcido de cuando se había caído al chocar con Kagome.

Cada vez que ponía el pie en el suelo y notaba ese dolor agudo en su tobillo maldecía a Kagome. Le parecía que todo le salía mal desde que había empezado a ir con ella, todo era culpa suya.

Y es que Hojo no podía soportar no conseguir lo que quería. Siempre, desde pequeño, había obtenido todo lo que quería, nada le había sido negado, había sido el niño más malcriado que se haya visto jamás.

Ya había llegado. Fué a la parte trasera y rompió el vidrio de la pequeña puerta, de esa manera consiguió entrar. Pensaba quedarse allí hasta que oscureciera y luego salir, aprovechandose de la oscuridad de los callejones, para buscar una cabina telefonica, ya que había perdido su telefono móbil durante su pelea con Inuyasha.

Entonces, de repente, escuchó un ruido procedente de la puerta principal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- ¡Maldita sea, esta puerta no se puede abrir!

Gritó Inuyasha más malumorado que de costumbre.

- ¡Trae! No te pongas nervioso que tengo soluciones para todo.

Dijo Kôga sacando de su bolsillo la llave maestra, que abria todos los edificios del pueblo, y moviendola de un lado para otro para que Inuyasha la viera bien. Le encantaba fardar sobre el que él era el gefe de la policía.

_Clac._

La puerta estaba, por fin, abierta.

- ¿Lo ves?

Dijo Kôga fardando de nuevo.

- Que si, que si…

Dijo Inuyasha fastidiado y pensando que Kôga no tenía remedio.

- Vamos a entrar.

_Ñiiiic._

Abrieron la puerta que chirrió de haber estado tanto tiempo sin ser abierta.

De repente Kôga vió una sombre entre la maquinária de la fábrica y fue hacia allí sin pensarselo dos veces, sin darse cuenta de que Inuyasha no le seguía.

Iba andando intentando no hacer ruido por unos pasillos llenos de viejas máquinas cuando de repente alguien le golpeó en la cabeza.

- ¡Ah!

Inuyasha oyó el gritó de Kôga y se sobresaltó, ya que hacía mucho rato que se había dado cuenta de que se habían separado y lo estaba buscando.

Fue el sitió del cual provenía y encontró a Kôga tendido en el suelo e inconsciente. En aquel momento sintió una presencia detrás suyo e interpuso el brazo, justo a tiempo, entre su cabeza y el palo de metal que sostenía Hojo.

- Ju. Parece que últimamente estas algo desentrenado, no pareces para nada el mejor en un equipo de judo. (¡Kya! Me encanta Inuyasha cuando se pone de esta manera, todo chulo x3)

- ¡Callate!

Al decir eso intentó descargar otro golpe, esta vez en el estomago de Inuyasha, pero el chico tenía buenos reflejos y paró el golpe de nuevo. (Es que Inuyasha es tan NYA! X ) Hojo parecía estar fuera de control, la rábia invadía su cuerpo sin dejarle razonar. Inuyasha aprobechó la confusión de su adbersario para desarmerlo y pegarle una patada (al estilo Xiaolang Li :3) que le dejó tirado en el suelo, de nuevo. Pero no estaba inconsciente, parece que al fin y al cabo, no estaba tan desentrenado como creía Inuyasha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome sentía que algo no iba bien, no sabía si era su imaginación o cosa del **destino**, pero estaba muy preocupada.

Ginta se había marchado hacía un rato a dar una vuelta para ver si se encontraba con Kôga e Inuyasha y aún no había vuelto. Justo en el momento en el cual Kagome pensaba en eso se abrío la puerta, era Ginta.

- No he tenído suerte, no los he encontrado. Pero hace un rato Kôga me ha llamado al móbil y me ha dicho que se dirigían hacia la fábrica abandonada, que sólo les faltaba buscar allí. ¿Crees que deberíamos ir Hakkaku?

Kagome escuchó eso a escondidas e inmediatamente sin saber si ellos irían a ayudarles o no se marchó hacia alli, más preocupada que nunca, sabiendo que si les ocurría algo nunca se lo perdonaría.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto Hojo e Inuyasha seguían peleando, y Kôga seguía tendido en el suelo sin recuperar el conocimiento. Estaban muy igualdados en fuerza y rápideza, aunque usaban diferentes técnicas de combate. Hojo usaba el judo e Inuyasha usaba una combinación de artes marciales y karate, basada en las técnicas de su difunto padre, que había ido perfeccionando durante los últimos años. (Inu se había esforzado mucho, pero ahora eso no viene a cuento, no? xD)

De repente Hojo decidió ponerse a luchar con todas sus fuerzas al ver que él e Inuyasha estaban igualadaos. Así que hizo una llabe de judo muy compleja que no le dejó escapatoria a Inuyasha.

- ¡Vamos hazte el valiente ahora! Jajaja! Y ahora, en cuanto haya terminado contigo, me hiré a por la furcia de Kagome.

Dijo Hojo con el pie encima del estómago de Inuyasha, que había caído al suelo. Y seguidamente le golpeó la cabeza.

- ¡ No toques a Kagome!

Dijo Inuyasha amenazandolo, pero con un tono de impotencia en su voz, antes de quedarse inconsciente en el suelo de la fábrica.

- Ju. Este ya no volverá a molestarme, no, al menos hasta dentro de un rato.

Dijo Hojo triunfante, aunque hablando solo (xD).

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ya casi he llegado, espero que no les haya pasado nada. Ojalá no le hayan encontrado, prefiero eso, antes que les haya pasado algo." Kagome iba pensando eso mientras corría en dirección a la antigua fábrica abandonada.

Al cabo de un rato, estaba delante de la puerta, estaba abierta así que decidió entrar, a fin de cuentas por eso había ido.

_Ñiiic…_

Entró al antiguo edificio. Estaba anocheciendo y el interior de la fábrica estaba práctimente a oscuras. Se detubo un momento en la entrada, para dejar que sus ojos se acostumbrasen a la oscuridad. Aquella antigua fábrica le traía muchos recuerdos de su niñez, de cuando iba allí a jugar con sus amigos. Pero ahora no podía entretenerse con sus recuerdos, avanzó con paso firme hacia el interior del edificio.

Sus oídos estaban atentos a cualquier ruído que se produjera y con sus manos sostenía un trozo alargado de madera que había encontrado delante de la puerta. De esa forma si se encontraba con él podría intentar defenderse, aunque sabía que no le serviría de mucho.

Empezó a adentrarse por los pasillos llenos máquinaría. No se oía nada de nada y eso hizo que se pusiera muy nerviosa, no era normal que no hubiese ningún ruido si Inuyasha y Kôga estaban allí. Y era imposible que no hubiesen encontrado a Hojo y hubiesen vuelto al pueblo ya que sólo había un camino para ir y volver de allí.

_Frush…_

Ese ruido sacó a Kagome de sus pensamientos. Rápidamente se giró hacia el lugar de dónde provenía ese ruido y, tal y cómo se imagnaba, allí estaba Hojo. Entonces intentó golpearle, lo más rápido posible, con todas sus fuerzas utilizando el trozo de madera que llevaba.

_Plas._

Pero él detubo el golpe como quien aplasta una mosca. Ella ya se lo imaginaba, pero esperaba que sólo fuesen imaginaciones suyas. Estaba tan aterrorizada que se quedó paralizada, intentó escapar pero lo único que consiguió fue dar un paso hacia atrás.

Hojo abanzó hacia delante hasta quedar a tan solo unos milimetros del rostro de Kagome y le quitó el palo de madera de sus manos temblorosas.

- ¿Sabes?, tus amigos me han causado problemas, sobretodo ese de ahí.

Dijo señalando hacia donde estaba Inuyasha.

- …Inuyasha…

Susurró Kagome, con un hilo de voz, al verlo tendido en el suelo. Fué corriendo hacia allí, apartando a Hojo de su camino con el brazo. Por un momento pensó que estaba muerto, pero luego vió que respiraba.

- Gracias a dios…

Dijo Kagome con tono aliviado al saber que Inuyasha seguía vivo. (Kami-sama! TToTT me emocioné, jeje n.nU).

- Al fin hablas, ya pensaba que se te había comido la lengua el gato.

Dijo Hojo detrás de Kagome. Ella se giró lentamente y la volvió a invadir el terror de nuevo. El chico la agarró por el pelo y la tiró al suelo, detrás suyo.

- ¿Con que ahora estás con él, no es cierto?...

Preguntó mirando hacia Kagome que intentaba lebantarse del suelo. El pelo le tapaba la cara, pero a pesar de eso, se podían ver brillantes lágrimas recorriendo su delicado rostro. No esperó a que ella le contestara, sabía de sobras que era cierto.

- ¡Pues vas a ver como sufre por tu culpa!

Al decir eso Hojo dio una patada en las costillas de Inuyasha.

- ¡Nooooo!

Kagome había conseguido levantarse. Tenía la cara empapada de lágrimas y las rodillas ensangrentadas porque al ser arrojada al suelo por Hojo se le había saltado piel. Sin embargo no lloraba por sus heridas, sino porque sabía que si no hacía algo deprisa Hojo terminaría matando a Inuyasha, pero no iba a permitirlo, si era necesario daría su vida por Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Kagome¿Es que sufres por él¿No quieres que le haga daño¡Pues vas a tener que joderte, zorra!

El chico estaba fuera de control y continuó pateando a Inuyasha que empazaba a escupir sangre. Sin escuchar las palabras de Hojo se armó de determinación y valor y se abalanzó encima suyo. No iba a perder a más personas queridas, no después del accidente de sus padres. No se permitiría perder la vida de Inuyasha, aún a riesgo de perder la suy propia. Hojo caió al suelo junto con Kagome, pero la suerte no le duró mucho más a la chica. Justo en el momento en el que tocaron al suelo él la cogió por el cuello y la levantó, levantandose él también.

- ¿¡Es que piensas que puedes detenerme?!

Kagome estaba casi sin respiración, la mano de Hojo le estaba apretando el cuello tan fuerte que sus dedos quedaron marcados con puntos rojizos en su fina piel.

- ¡Contesta!

Al decir eso le dio un fuerte golpe de puño en la cara que la hizo caer al suelo de nuevo.

- ¡Ah!

Kagome ya pensaba qe iba a morir a manos de Hojo cuando oyó a alguien gritar:

- ¡Te dije que no tocaras a Kagome!

(Ya era hora de la gran aparición estelar de Inuyasha! Es que cuando le hacen daño a Kagome se vuelve mucho más fuerte, así que preparate Hojo, porque Inuyasha va a acabar contigo!!! Juasjuasjuas! que emoción!)

Inuyasha se había levantado, parecía que le costaba mucho mantenerse en pie y tenía el contorno de la boca manchado de sangre. Abanzaba hacia Hojo con mucho esfuerzo y parecía que había tomado la decisión de terminar con todo aquello de un vez por todas.

- No voy a dejar que la toques ni una sola vez más.

Dijo eso con una seguridad aterradora, sus ojos color chocolate brillaban de determinación y reflejaban una seguridad casi inhumana (¿porque sera…? x3). Se hacercó a Hojo y por el camino recogió aquella barra de hierro con la que Hojo había dejado a Kôga inconsciente (Muchos de vosotros os preguntareis¿Qué pasa con Kôga? Pues que sigue ahí, tendido en el suelo sin despertarse, jiji :3).

Se quedó mirando el objeto de su mano, como si se estubiera preguntando algo, como si tubiese dudas sobre que hacer con él. "Lo voy a arriesgar todo para salvarte, aunque no sepa si estoy preparado para utilizar esta técnica. Porque yo, daría mi vida por ti, Kagome", pensó Inuyasha mirandola a los ojos. De repente, se colocó en un extraña posición; con las piernas separadas y la espalda un poco inclinada hacia delante, cogiendo la barra como si fuera una espada. Y entonces, sin prévio aviso, atacó a Hojo (si, estaba utilizando la barra como si fuera una espada. Es la nueva Tesaiga xD). Naturalmente, Hojo no se lo esperaba así que tardó demasiado en reaccionar. Si tan solo lo hubiese hecho unos pocos segundos antes se hubiese podido defender, pero no era el caso. (juasjuasjuas! como me gusta escribir esta parte! X3) Inuyasha fue tan rápido que incluso Kagome se sorprendió, sabía que Inuyasha siempre había sido muy bueno en los deportes y siempre le habían gustado las pelis de samurais, pero no tenía ni idea de que supiese esgirmir tan bien una "espada" (xD). En unos pocos segundos Inuyasha había dejado a Hojo casi tan malherido como lo estaba él. La técnica que etsaba usando era realmente efectiva.

Hojo intentó defenderse más de una vez pero no tenía nada que hacer ante su oponente que estaba más enfadado que nunca, no porque le hubiese dejado malherido a él sino porque había intentado hacerle daño a Kagome y eso si que no se lo perdonaba. Inuyahsa no tardó mucho en asestar el golpe final, un golpe en las costillas que, de seguro, le rompió unas cuantas. Entonces Hojo caió al suelo, precía que no volvería a molestarles durante un rato.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Minetras todo eso pasaba, dos personas que se hacían llamar policías corrían hacia el lugar de los hechos esperando llegar a timepo. Pensando que ojalá Kagome no estubiese dónde ellos creían, que ojalá no hubiese oído su conversación. Ojalá...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- ¡Inuyasha!

Gritó Kagome corriendo hacia donde estaba Inuyasha, rescostado en la barra de hierro para no caer al suelo. Parecía que sus heridas no le dejaban sostenerse en pie, pero no eran muy graves.

- Kagome¿estás bien?

Preguntó Inuyasha a Kagome. Sus ojos no paraban de derramar lágrimas, estaba muy asustada, no quería perder a Inuyasha ppor nada del mundo.

- Yo estoy perfectamente, pero ¿y tú?

- Tranquila, no es nada grave. Con un poco de reposo se me curarán las heridas en seguida.

Kagome no dijo nada, tan solo abrazó a Inuyasha con todas sus fuerzas. El pobre chico no sabía si corresponder al abrazo o decirle que le hacía daño, pero como era de esperar deicdió no decir nada y darle un reconfortante, aunque no muy fuerte, abrazo.

- Suerte que estas bien...

Le dijo, aún abrazado a ella.

- No se que hubiese hecho si llego a perderte.

Inuyasha dijo eso mientras acercaba su rostro al suyo y la besaba dulcemente.

**FIN DEL SÉPTIMO CAPI.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno... no os podeis quejar (creo) este capi a sido mas largo que los últimos :3 jiji, me emocioné mucho escribiendo este capi, sobretodo la parte del final (kyaaa! X3) mientras escribía me entraban escalofríos de lo emocionada que estaba, es que estoy muy mal. Aunque ahora que lo pienso los escalofríos a lo mejor eran porque tenía la ventana abierte y estoy resfriada XD, pero yo creo que no.

Siento haber tardado tantííísimo en actualizar, pero la verdad es que aún no tengo internet y estoy en casa de una amiga ahora mismo (muchas gracias Marina, arigato!).

Respuestas a vuestros reviews: ((¡¡¡¡muchas gracias a todos!!!!))

**HanaIchigo: **Hi! Pues claro que me tienes que dejar review aunque nos veamos a menudo:3 pues como has podido ver si eres Inuyasha y tienes una "espada" (XD) te lo puedes cargar! Juasjuasjuas¿Y porque le ves más posibilidades a Kôga? Oô no lo entiendo... Ya me lo imaginaba yo que solo era una forma de hablar. Nos vemos, bye-bee!

**Shiyu-chan: **Hola! Me alegro de que te guste mi fic i si sóc catalana, jeje. M'encanta contestar reviews mig en catalá i mig en castellá xD (es un secreto pero a mi tambien me ha pasado alaguna vez lo dela pagina X) xD Espero que la conti tambien te haya gustado. Bye!

**nanfyly: **Hii! Tengo que deirte que me has despistado con tantas caras (uwu/iwi/nwn), la verdad es que al principio intente leerlas y me quedé ôO. Y, claro, al final terminé deduciendo que eran caras (XD) es que estoy medio sobada, disculpame... uwu. Bueno, cuidate tu tambien! Adiozz!

**NaoKa: **Hola amiga! Pos muy bien, jeje. ¿Y tú, que tal? Yo también espero con impaciencia los capis de tu fic, y la verdad es que no se si has actualizado porque no tengo internet TToTT pero si aún no lo has hecho te animo a que lo hagas pronto. Un pequeño consejo que no se si servirá: si tienes muchas ideas coge la primera que te venga y las otras guardalas que siempre pueden venir bien para otro fic :3 Yo soy de un pueblo que esta en Cataluña (españa). Un poco de mi: estoy muy loca! XD y bueno si quieres saber más en mi profile esta casi todo. Tengo 15 años¿y tu? Cuando tenga internet en casa ya te agregaré. Y bueno... en cuanto a lo de que Kagome e Inuaysha no sean rimos, no lo tengo claro... la verdad es que no se ma había pasado por la cabeza que alguien lo encontrase tan horrible y la verdad es que mi prima tambien me lo dice...bfff, no se, ya se verá XD Bueno me despido que esto se esta haciendo muy largo xP Bye, besos.

**ASTRID: **Hola! Bueno estoy muy bien, pero muerta de sueño XD Espero que esta capi te haya gustado, se aclaran bastantes cosas, buano, basicamente lo de Hojo, pero quien sabe lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante? Ni yo, la verdad! XD siempre voy escribiendo sobre la marcha, jiji. Nos vemos, kises!

**satorichiva: **Hola! Jeje, es que quería hacerlo un poco gracioso por eso hice que Ginta y Hakkaku fueran tan...despistados. Aunque Kôga es muy responsable :3 La gracias es que el padre de Hojo no sabe nada de lo que le ha pasado y por lo tento no podrá montarle ninguna coartada falta¿o si? No se, no se. En serio que no tengo n idea XD En cuanto a lo que sabe la madre de Inuyasha deguramente se aclarará en el proximo capi. Nos vemos, chao!

**Nancy95: **Ohayo! Yo siempre intento que cada capi de termine en el momento más interesante, jeje, que mala soy :3 Tampoco hace falta quemarle a Hojo, solo atizalrle un poco con un palo de hierro XD gracias por tus animos. Cuidate, bye!

**Yukiko-09: **Konichiwa! No sabes como me anima que me digas eso, me encantan tus reviews! ;3 Es que a mi me encantan los Flaish Back, al menos escribirlos XD por eso siempre pongo uno cuando tengo la oportunidad, jeje :3 La verdad es que etsa vez me he retrasado uwu, pero tengo excusa, no tengo internet TToTT Es que es muy buena esa palabra XD "cachas" solo como suena ya es tronchante XD. Buenos, nos vemos amiga! Besos!

**Silvemy89: **Hola! Stoy bien, jeje, gracias por preocuparte, aunque estoy un poco resfriada, quizás porque soy muy mala y hago sufrir a la gente xP es que me encanta terminar el capi justo en un momento de misterio, aunque esta vez no lo he hecho! Es porque me sabía mal, tenía ganas de que este capi tubiese un final más... romantico! Cuidate, bye!

**Muchas gracias toda la gente que sigue el fic, a la gente que ha dejado review hasta ahora y a la gente que empieza a hacerlo ahora. Gracias a todos! Matta-ne!!  
**


	8. Momentos

**CAP. 8:MOMENTOS **

**Desclameir:** Los personajes de este fanfic son de la autora del manga Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi.

(...) mis comentarios, aunque hay pocos ahí están! jiji xP

OoOoO cambios de escena.

* * *

**· MOMENTOS ·**

Por fin habían llegado. Estaban agotados de tanto correr y no sabían que hacer. En cuanto habían visto que Kagome no estaba, lo primero que habían pensado era que había oído su conversación, e imediatamente se habían puesto en marcha. Pero no habían planeado que hacer para ayudar… aunque se suponía que estaban sufucientemente preparados y cualificados para saber que hacer en un situación como esa. En aquel momento echaron en falta a Kôga más que nunca, él siempre les sacaba de todos los lios en los que se metían… pero esta vez tenían que arreglarselas solos. Estaban decididos a actuar por su cuenta y hacerlo, lo mejor posible (que convicción! Hm, hm!--).

Habían tomado una determinación: de ahora en adelante tenían que aprender a apañarselas solos, no podían depender siempre de Kôga, no eran niños pequeños. Así pues, abrieron la puerta de la fábrica con mucho cuidado, pero aún así, la puerta chirrió.

"_Ñiiiiic…"_

Los dos entraron por la puerta que, ahora, estaba abierta. Miraban a todos lados para ver si había alguien allí dentro o todo había sido un falsa alarma: no habían encontrado a nadie y se hanían ido a comer todos juntos. Pero la vida no siempre es tan sencilla.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inuyasha y Kagome se separaron después de un largo y calido beso, que hizo que los dos se sintiesen mucho mejor. Necesitaban sentir que seguían vivos, que todo aquello no era un sueño, que realmente todo había terminado y nadie volvería a sufrir por culpa de Hojo (Pobrecitos! No se como he podido hacerles sufrir así! Que mala soy! Mala,mala!).

- ¿Puedes levantarte?

Preguntó Kagome a Inuyasha al ver que el chico apoyaba sus manos en su estómago y su brazo continuaba sangrando. La herida no era muy grave pero la hemorragia era abundante y persistente. Kagome estaba muy preocupada, tanto que ni se acordaba de sus heridas, sus rodillas seguían sangrando y tenía un ojo inchado y rojo.

- Pues claro que puedo.

Inuyasha quiso hacerse el valiente y ponerse en pie.

- Ten cuidado.

Le aconsejó Kagome al ver que tenía que hacer esfuerzos. Una vez levantado, Inuyasha fue hacia dónde estaba Kôga. Kagome estaba muy preocupada por su amigo y también fue hacia allí.

- Tranquila, esta bien.

Le dijo a Kagome en tono tranquilizador.

- Igualmente tenemos que llamar al médico, tiene una herida en la cabeza.

- Cogeré su móbil.

"_Bip, bip… bip, bip, bip."_

"_Tuuut…tuuut…tuuut."_

_- Consulta del doctor Suikotsu¿digame?_

- ¿Ayame?

_- Si, soy yo. ¿Quién es?_

- Escuchame atentamente. Soy Inuyasha. Necesito que tu y el doctor vengais. Te lo explicaré mejor en cuanto llegues pero Kôga esta herido.

_- ¡¿Cómo¿¡Pero es grave?! _

- No lo creo, tiene un golpe en la cabeza. Ven lo más rápido posible, por favor. Estamos en la fábrica abandonada.

_- ¡De acuerdo, en seguida estamos ahí¡Doctor,deprisa…!_

Inuyasha oyó como Ayame llamaba al doctor.

"_Tuu…tuu…" _

"_Bip."_

- Ahora vienen.

Anunció Inuyasha con un tono serio y girando la cabeza hacia Kagome que estaba junto a Kôga intentando comprovar que respirase sin dificultad.

- Espero que no sea grave, no me lo podría perdonar… _Sniff…_

Gruesas lágrimas empezaron a bajar por su delicado y fino rostro, había intentado hacerse la fuerte, pero no pudo aguantar más la presion y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente (en serio soy muy mala! Pero yo solo escribo lo que se ma pasa or la cabeza…u.u Lo poco que se me pasa por la cabeza xD).

- Kagome… tranquila, todo ha terminado, te prometo que no volverá ha hacercarse a ti y que no hará daño a nadie más.

Inuyasha intentaba consolarla, pero parecía que Kagome llevaba tiempo guardando aquellas lágrimas dentro suyo; y aquel era el momento de sacar todo el dolor que le habían producido los últimos días. El chico tenía sus manos encima de los hombros de la chica y al ver que, pese a sus palabras, ella seguía sin dejar de llorar; bajó sus manos hacia su cintura y la atrajo hacia él, haciendo que los dos quedasen unidos en un fuerte abrazo. Kagome corresponío al abrazó subiendo sus manos hacia el cuello del chico y apretando el cuerpo contra el suyo. Nada en aquel momento podía separarles. (TTTT lloro de felicidad!!)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto Ginta y Hakkaku iban andando en la oscuridad de la fábrica.

- ¿Y si gritamos, a ver si nos contestan?

Preguntó Ginta al ver que no encontraban a nadie y sabiendo que aquel edificio era muy grande.

- Es una buena idea. ¡No sé como no se me ha ocurrido a mi!

Dijo Hakkaku haciendo broma como siempre.

- ¡Kôga¿¡Donde estás¡Responde!

(si es que a estos dos cuando se les enciende la bombilla… nwn)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome e Inuyasha se separaron lentamente, pero no del todo; sus rostros quedaron a tan solo unos centímtros de distáncia. Entonces Inuyasha alzó su mano y la posó delicadamente sobre el rostro de la chica ("por eso es tan hermoso…" Roy&Riza FMA); y muy cariñosamente fue dandole pequeños besos en las mejillas y el cuello. La beso con ternura, al principo; una ternura que fue convirtiendose en pasión. Al terminarse aquel beso el chico la miró con unos ojos llenos de amor.

- Te quiero, Kagome.

Dijo con una voz dulce que penetró, de nuevo, hasta lo más ondo del corazón de Kagome. La cara de la chica se iluminó de nuevo y sus ojos empezaron a brillar como estrellas en la negra noche.

- Yo también, Inuyasha; ¡yo tambien te quiero!

Dijo la chica abrazanolo repentinamente. Sus ojos derremaban lágrimas, lágrimas de felicidad, una felicidad que permaneciaría para siempre en su espiritu (a lo Pocahontas! xPP).

Entonces oyeron a alguien gritar. Primero pensaron que eran Ayame y el doctor, pero al cabo de un momento se dieron cuenta de que eran las voces de Ginta y Hakkaku.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos.

- Son Ginta y Hakkaku.

Dijo Kagome entre alertada, porque sabía que no había sido prudente por su parte escaprase e ir alli, y aliviada por saber que sus amigos estaban allí, con ellos.

- Vamos a buscarles.

Dijo Inuyasha levantandose. Una vez estubo de pie le alargó la mano a Kagme para que pudiese lebantarse. Parecía que sus heridas ya no le dolían tanto. La chica aceptó agradecida la ayuda que le ofrecía el chico y se lebantó. Aunque una vez estubo de pie notó que sus rodillas le dolían, pues la sangre se había empezado a secar, pero seguía sangradno.

- Au!

Kagome tenía una expresión de dolor en el rostro y tenía las rodillas medio flexionadas ya que si no le dolían aún más las heridas.

- ¿Te duele?

Preguntó el chico, que la sostenía por el brazo, preocupado.

- No es nada, tranquilo.

Inuyasha se quedó pensativo un momento y, de repente, cogió a la chica y la levantó, llevandola en brazos.

- ¡Inuyasha! Bajame, se te van a abrir las heridas!

- No pienso permitir que sufras más, ya te lo dije.

Dijo Inuyasha en un tono de detrminación que hizo que Kagome se derritiese.

- Pero… tus heridas…

No dijo nada más; sabía que cuando a Inuyasha se le metía algo en la cabeza era, incluso, más tozudo que ella. Además cuando sus ojos brillaban con esa determinación nadie era capaz de negarle nada; y menos Kagome.

Así pues, empezaron a abanzar por los oscuros pasillos de la fábrica; únicamente iluminados por la tenue luz del atardecer que entraba por la pocas ventanas que había.

- ¡Ginta, Hakkaku¿Dónde estais?

Al cabo de poco rato les enconraron bastante lejos del lugar en el que se encontraban. Des de luego los dos chicos no tenían madera de detectives (un poco tontitos si son…uwu).

- ¿¡Qué hos a ocurrido chicos?!

Dijeron Ginta y Hakkaku al ver sus heridas.

- Ha sido Hojo.

Dijo Kagome aún en brazos de Inuyasha, el cual apretó más a Kagome contra su pecho sabiendo que le dolía hablar de ello.

- ¿¡Y Kôga?!

- Si¿¡donde está?!

Se veía de lejos que estaban muy preocupados por su amigo.

Inuyasha dejó a Kagome nuevamente en el suelo. La chica pasó un brazó por el cuello del chico para sostenerse en pie. El chico se veía practicamente recuperado y eso que era el que más heridas tenía.

- Esta inconsciente, ya que Hojo le ha dado un golpe en la cabeza pero no parece nada grave. Hemos llamado a Ayame y debe de estar a punto de llegar con el doctor Suikotsu.

- ¡Tenemos que ir donde está lo más rápido posible!

- ¿A que viene tanta prisa?

Preguntó Inuyasha extañado por la repentina reacción de Ginta y Hakkaku.

- Hace tiempo que estamos investingando al doctor Suikotsu, tenemos la sospecha de que puede formar parte de una imporatnate organización ilegal.

- ¡¿Y porque no le habeis arrestado!?

Preguntó la chica alarmada.

- Porque no teniamos suficientes pruebas de ello como para pedir una orden de arresto.

- ¿Y creeis que tiene algún motivo para querer hacer daño a Kôga?

- Creemos que él hace tiempo que sospecha de nosotros…

Los dos chicos se quedron pensativos mirandose el uno a otro como si no supiesen si contar o no, algo muy importante.

- Además, creemos que esa organización puede ser del padre de Hojo.

Finalmente se decidieron a contarlo. Tal como imaginaban, Kagome quedó muy trastornada por la noticia. Retiró el brazo del cuello de Inuyasha y empezó a correr hacia dónde estaba Kôga, pese al dolor que le producían sus heridas. El chico, que estaba a su lado, miró primero como la chica se adentraba en los oscuros pasillos y luego hacia el lado opuesto, donde estaban los dos policias. Seguidamente empezó a correr intentado atrapar a Kagome.

Estaba apunto de atraparla, la tenía a tan solo unos metros de distáncia.

- ¡Kagome, espera! No vayas sola, sabes que es peligroso!

En aquel momento la alcanzó. La cogió por le brazo e hizo que se girase hacia él, para poder vere el rostro. Estaba empapado en lágrimas.

- ¿Kagome, porque lloras?

Preguntó el chico desconcertado.

- Es… es que… ya no se que hacer! Haga lo que haga siempre acaba apreciendo él, siempre! No tenía ni idea de que fuese tan poderoso! Ya… no puedo más! Quiero ser fuerte y valiente para poder afrontrat mis miedos, pero no lo soy y no puedo hacer nada al respecto!

Inuyasha atrajo a la chica contra su pecho y la estrachó entre sus fuertes brazos mientras dejaba que se desahogase llorando. Maldita sea!, le había prometido que aquel tipo no volvería a hacerle daño a nadie más y… No, no lo iba a permitir!

En aquel momento Ginta y Hakkaku llegaron.

- Chicos, quedaos al margen de esto y cuidad de Kagome.

Dijo Inuyasha, en un tono de voz autoritario que hizo que los policias obedecieran al instante. El chico volvía a tener ese brillo en la mirada que le carcterizaba tanto. Se apartó de Kagome y abanzó con seguridad hacia donde estaban Kôga y Hojo.

- ¡Inuyasha!

Gritó Kagome intentado escapar de Ginta y Hakkaku que no dejaban que fuese con él. Sus lágrimas saltaron de su rostro al aire, unas lágrimas que reflectian la luz amarilenta de la puesta de sol y brillaban con fuerza. Pero Inuyasha no se giró a ver esas lágrimas, siguió adelante con determinación sin mirar atrás. Sabía que si lo hacía no podría irse y dejar a Kagome llorando.

Kagome bajó la cabeza dándose por vencida. No tenía fuerzas para seguir peleando… pero no podía dejar que le ocurriese nada malo a Inuyasha, tenía que conseguir librarse de Ginta y Hakkaku.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inuyasha iba hacia donde habían dejado a Kôga y a Hojo, cuando de repente oyó a una chica gritar. Primero pensó que era Kagome y se giró hacia la dirección de la cual venía.

- ¡No¿¡Pero que hace?!

Era la voz de Ayame, y parecía que estaba en apuros. El chico corría lo más deprisa que podía y cuando al fin llegó, vió a Ayame tirada en el suelo, al lado de Kôga, tenía sus brazos rodeando su cuello, intentando protegerle. Entonces vió al doctor Suikotsu, siempre le había parecido un hombre muy ambale, pese a que era muy corpulento y cuando no le conocías daba un poco miedo. Pero ahora tenía las facciones llenas de rábia y odio. Inuyasha no había visto nunca al doctor así, no sabía que hacer. Entonces aquel hombre se giró hacia donde estaba él.

- Vaya, vaya… me preguntaba donde estarías. ¿Así que tu le has hecho esto al señorito Hojo¡Me habían mandado vigilar que no le pasara nada y resulta que vas y le das una paliza¡Eso me va a llebar muchos problemas¡Al señor no le gusta que las cosas no salgan como quiere!

Dicho esto se abalanzó sobre Inuyasha, el cual tubo el tiempo justo de protegerse la cabeza con las manos. Aquel hombre tenía un estilo de lucha libre. Gracias a su espalda ancha y su altura tenía mucha ventaja sobre Inuyasha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome aún seguía pensando como librarse de Ginta y Hakkaku, pero no se le ocurría nada, así que decidió improvisar: podía ser que funcionase.

- Ahhhh!

Gritó Kagome señalando hacia atrás.

- ¿¡Qué pasa!?

Dijeron Ginta y Hakkaku girandose a la vez hacia donde ella señalaba. No había sido nada dificil, pensó Kagome. Perece ser que les había sobrestimado, eran un par de pardillos al fin y al cabo (u.uU). Cuando los dos volvieron a girarse Kagome ya no estaba (he dicho un poco tontitios antes? Quería decir muy tontos! xDD).

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inuyasha y Suikotsu seguían peleando mientras Ayame intentaba, en vano, que Kôga desperase. Por suerte Inuyasha había llegado antes de que el doctor llegase a hacerle daño a Kôga, pero aún así parecía que la herida era más grave de lo que parecía.

- ¡Inuyasha!

Era la voz de Kagome. El chico se giró sorprendido. ¿No tenían que estar Ginta y Hakkaku quidando de ella? Pensando eso Inuyasha se había distraído y, aprovechando eso, Suikotsu pasó de largo y se fué hacia Kagome.

- No te voy a permitir que le toques un pelo a Kagome.

Dijo Inuyasha en un tono que habría convencido a cualiquiera. Pero Suikotsu no era cualquiera.

- ¿A si? Pues que sepas que he sido su ginecólogo durante tres años. (xDDD)

Inuyasha se encendió de ira. Antes de que el hombre pudiese llegar donde estaba Kagome, Inuyasha le había dejado seco con un golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡Kagome¿Qué haces aquí¿¡No te había dicho que te quedases con Ginta y Hakkaku¡Podría haberte hecho daño!

Dijo Inuyasha riñiendo a la chica como si fuese una niña pequeña.

- Pero es que… no podía dejar que te enfrentases tu solo a él…

- ¡Suerte que estas bien!

Inuyasha abrazó a Kagome pasando sus brazos por su cuello y estrechandola contra su pecho. La chica correspondió al abrazo y los dos se quedaron así un rato, hasta que oyeron a Ayame sollozar.

- ¡Kôga, despierta, por favor!

La chica estaba de rodillas en el suelo y tanía la cabeza encima del pecho del chico; el cual seguía respirando pero Ayame no conseguía hacerlo despertar, temía que estubiese en coma.

**FIN DEL OCTABO CAPI.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Que curradaaaaa! En serio este capi me ha cstado muchiiisimo! Pero ya está terminado! Hoy he trabajado más que en un mes! Hasta he empezado a ecribir el capi 9, que supongo que podré terminar la semana que viene. por cierto, el nombre del chapter es porque en esta capi hay momentos de todas formas; romanticos, de misterio, de accion, de ¿que le va ha pasar a Kôga? (xD) en resumen: momentos. Ya se que esta un poco cogido por los pelos pero no se me ocurria nada mas.Bueno aquí hos dejo las respuestas a viestros reviews (esta vez seran un poco más cortas porque esoy muuuy cansada):

**Yukiko-09: **Hola! Bueno pues a lo mejor al final hago que vuelva a salir la palabra "chachas" (xDD) es que no lo puedo evitar, cuando la escribo o la pronuncio me parto de la risa! Me voy a sonrojar… en serio me encanta que te rías con mi fic! Aunque esta vez no hay conetarios tronchantes. Siento haber tardado tantiisimo a acualizar. Gomennasai! Nos vemos en proximo chapter (que no tardará mucho) Bye! Besos!

**ASTRID: **Konichiwa! Yo estoy perfectamente, pero tengo sueño La verdad es que creo que me he pasado un poco con Kôga, lleba bastante tiempo inconsciente… pobrecito n.nU Me pareció que quedaría bien un beso tierno al final porque con todo lo que han pasado (y lo que pasan en este capi) lo necesitan. Nos vemos en proximo!! Kises!

**lorena: **Hola! Espero que te haya gustado este chapter, he trabajado mucho en las escenas romanticas entre Inu y Kag, y aunque son cortas, espero que te haya gustado n.n Pues a mi Kôga me gusta mucho, no como pareja de Kagome, pero creo que con Ayame hacen una perjita estupenda! Que monos! iwi Chao! Besos!

**Shiyu-chan: **Hole! Jeje! En sec em comenso a trobar coses escrites mitat en català mitat en castellà i m'he quedat: algu que fa com jo xDD No te preocupes por Kôga, no voy a dejar que le pase nada malo, juasjuasjuas! (estic bojaaa! nOn) ¿t'agrada la parella Kôga&Ayame? Esperu que si (juju…me doy miedo a mi misma). Esperu que estiguis millor del costipat (si, despres d'un mes… TToTT sentu haver tardat tant!) Yo a veces también lloro en rincones oscuros TTTT Fins la proxima! Petons!

**kioko niwa: **Hola! Espero que ya tengas más tiempo para poder dormir xD Bueno espero que te guste este chapter, me lo he currado mucho, aunque he tardado demasiado…TTTT Espero que me comentes tambien en este chapter! Nos vemus! Besos!

**Kagome2789: **Konichiwa! La verdad es que… si! Inu es… uno de los mejores xDD es que me gustan muchos personajes de Inuyasha, como or ejemplo Kôga, Seshy, etc… Siento haber tardado tanto en subir, es que no sabia como escribir lo que quería escribir… algo muy raro xDD Nus vemos! Kises!

**PaauLaa: **Hola! Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capi., jeje n.n La verdad es que mientras escribo, yo tambien me emociono! Me entran escalofríos x3 espero que te guste el chapter! Nos vemus! Besos!

**yuiren3: **Hole! No paxa re dona, si no me vas dixar review, jeje. Jo he estat tan liada que mira lu que he tardat a escriure aquet capitol…TTTT pero ara ja esta, juasjuasjuas! Bueno espero que te guste! Besos! Adeu!

**Hadeslebousier: **Konichiwa! Si, estoy mucho mejor del resfriado, es más, ya no estoy resfrida, porque claro con lo que he tardado en subir este chapter hasta me podría haber resfriado de nuevo xD En serio siento haber tardado tanto n.nU Con lo referente al lemon… juju (risa pervertida) tendras que esperar para saberlo, de momento lo dejo todo en manos de tu lujuriosa imaginacion. xP Nos vemos! Besos!

**Silvemy-89: **Hola! Estoy perfecatmente, jiji n.n Este chapter podria haber sido ultralargo pero he preferido hacer dos en vez de uno, porque si no se hace muy pesado. X3 Nos vemos! Chao!

**kirara8: **Ohayo! Kirara tu nombre es taumante! Sabras porque cuando te deje Love Celeb (de MAYU SHINJO) xD es mi nueva serie, es que ayer fui a Reus y no lo pude evitar… n//////n Es que si no pongo coments a medio fic no es lo mismo, claro que esta vez no he puesto muchos… u.u Nos vemos mañana en el insti! Nooo!! Es lunes! TToTT Beistos!

**NaoKa: **Hola! A ver si es verdad que quieres subir pronto… u.u porque yo ya tengo ganas de leerlo! Jeje! n.n Creo que debes hacer caso a lo que se te ocurra y poner lo primero que te pase porla cabeza! Esa es mi tencnica especial, aunque no la uso muy a menudo… xD Bueno de todas maeras espero que te haya gustado este chap y que tu sibas pronto. Nos vemos, chao! Besos!

**nanfyly: **Konichiwa! Pues si, me encantan tus caritas! iwi Siento decirte que no habrá ningun agugero negro que se tragues a Kôga. uwu Gracias por tus animos! Y siento haber tardado tanto. En serio, tus tres review me han animado mucho, pero como lo has hecho para poder dejar tres? Ò.ó? Espero tu coment! Nos vemos! Kises!

Muchas gracias a todos por leer! Espero que les esté gustando! Este chapter se lo dedico a mi amiga Laia y le pido perdon por no haber leído aún su fanfic, Gomennasai! Y tambien te dejo respuesta a un review que no me has dejado (¬¬U):

**HanaIchigo: **Ohayo! Me alegro de que te haya gustado! (aunque no se si me lo has dicho yo me imagino que si xD mas que nada por la gran aparicion estelar de Inuyasha xP) Espero que en este capi si me dejes review… Y muchisimas gracias por tus consejos! "Thank you" nwn Bueno me voy a leer Death Note 12 aunque ya se todo lo que pasa xDD Bye!

PD: Muere Light// Viva Kami-sama! (aunque mire Hentai!) Ptons!


	9. Estoy contigo

**CAP. 9: ESTOY CONTIGO**

**Desclameir:** Los personajes de este fanfic son de la autora del manga Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi.

(...) mis comentarios, aunque hay pocos ahí están! jiji xP

OoOoO cambios de escena.

* * *

**· ESTOY CONTIGO ·**

Inuyasha y Kagome fueron hacia donde estaba Ayame. No sabían como reaccionar ante lo que estaba pasando. Ellos creían que no era nada grave.

- Chicos, tenéis que llamar a una ambulancia para que lo lleven al hospital de la ciudad.

Dijo Ayame entre sollozos. Tenía la cara llena de lágrimas y sus bonitos y brillantes ojos verdes eran ahora de un color oscuro.

Inuyasha cogió el móvil de Kôga que estaba tirado en el suelo y marcó el número de emergencia.

_O 1 2_

- ¿Emergencias?

_- Si._

- Necesitamos una ambulancia en la fábrica abandonada de Hinamizawa. Tenemos tres heridos, uno de ellos es grave. Los tres están inconscientes y no despiertan.

_- En seguida llegará una ambulancia. Minetras tanto procuren no mover los heridos._

- De acuerdo.

_Bip._

- Ahora vienen.

Dijo Inuyasha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

--- UN MES DESPUÉS ---

(toma! a que no os lo esperabais? xP)

- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Kagome e Inuyasha habían ido a ver que tal estaba Kôga, que hacía tan solo dos semanas que se había despertado. Aunque Ayame había pasado cada noche y cada día en el hospital esperando a que, por fin, despertase.

FLAISH BACK

_Niiinooo niiiinoooo…_(la sirena de la ambulancia)

Ayame iba en la parte trasera de la ambulancia con Kôga, junto con Kagome e Inuyasha. Luego volverían para buscar a Hojo y Suikotsu que se habían quedado custodiados por policías de la ciudad que habían acudido tras la llamada de Ginta y Hakkaku (algo que hacen bien… en el fondo se esfuerzan xP).

Al llegar al hospital se llevaron a Kôga para hacerle un escáner. Para comprobar que no tuviera una hemorragia interna causada por el golpe. Dejaron que Ayame entrase en la sala porque ella se lo suplicó y les explicó que era enfermera.

Al terminar le pidieron que esperase en la sala de espera o en la habitación que le habían asignado a Kôga. La chica estaba ausente, no podía creer que todo aquello estuviese sucediendo de verdad. Estaba asustada, tenía mucho miedo y nadie a su lado para apoyarla en aquellos momentos. Kagome e Inuyasha se habrían quedado a su lado, pero tenían que curarles las heridas. Ayame no podría soportarlo si Kôga moría. Ella siempre le había amado, desde que eran pequeños, cuando él la había ayudado, debían tener cinco o seis años: Ayame estaba jugando en el parque con un amigo suyo, cuando ella se cayó del columpió. El chico no la ayudó a levantarse y encima se rió de ella porque se le habían visto las braguitas. La pobre niña se quedo sentada en el suelo, sola y llorando. Se estaba haciendo de noche y le daba miedo volver sola a casa pero le dolía la herida que se había hecho y no podía levantarse. Entonces apreció Kôga, que era un año más grande que ella. Ayame vio a Kôga como un príncipe. La luz anaranjada de la puesta de sol formaba un alo a su alrededor y lo iluminaba de manera que parecía irreal. El chico le alargó la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y le sonrió dulcemente. En aquel momento el corazón de Ayame cayó a sus pies. Ayame pensaba en eso, inmersa en sus pensamientos, casi sin acordarse de la actual situación cuando entró una médica en la habitación con los resultados.

- Puedes estar tranquila, tu novio está a salvo. Tiene una pequeña hemorragia pero con el tratamiento adecuado en uno o dos mese podrá volver a casa. Aunque es posible que tarde un tiempo en despertar.

A Ayame se le iluminó la cara al oír aquellas palabras, ya temía lo peor.

- Muchas gracias por todo lo que ha hecho, le estoy muy agradecida.

Ayame se quedó de nuevo sola en la habitación con Kôga que seguía inconsciente. "Ya me gustaría a mi ser su novia… Aaay, con lo preocupada que estaba yo…" pensó mirando a Kôga.

Al cabo de un rato entraron en la habitación Kagome e Inuyasha. La chica tenía las dos rodillas vendadas, le dijeron que era posible que le quedaran cicatrices, pero le daba igual, lo único importante en aquel momento era que todos estaban a salvo. En cuanto a Inuyasha, le habían tenido que coser la herida del brazo izquierdo y le habían tenido que vendar las costillas porque tenía unas cuantas rotas. Pero él estaba tan campante! (es que Inuyasha es así! iwi el mejor! nOn)

FIN DEL FLAISH BACK

- Estoy mejor que nunca!

Respondió Kôga la mar de animado.

- Hace una semana estaba que ni se podía levantar de la cama y todo el día se quejaba…

Comentó Ayame por lo bajito para que Kôga no la escuchase, pero aquel chico tenía una oída muy fina y la oyó igualmente.

- ¡Me prometiste que no se lo contarías! Voy a tener que castigarte por esto. (Influencia Mayu Shinjo a tope! Yeah! xD)

Dijo Kôga con una voz de pervertido que hizo Ayame se pusiera toda colorada y perdiera los papeles. Estaba tan mona cuando se sonrojaba, pensó Kôga mirándola con cara de empanado.

Inuyasha y Kagome no sabían como reaccionar ante aquello¡no tenían ni idea de que esos dos estuviesen por fin juntos!

- Bueno… nosotros nos vamos. Adiós!

Dijo Kagome mientras empujaba a Inuyasha para que saliese de la habitación. El pobre chico aún estaba flipando (oÔ sugoi!).

Antes de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de sus dos amigos, Kôga ya estaba besando a Ayame. La chica estaba completamente sonrojada; siempre había sido muy vergonzosa y aunque estuviesen solos y nadie pudiese verles le daba mucha vergüenza estar besándose con Kôga, sobretodo porque aún no podía creerse que estuviesen juntos. Estaba como en una nube, era todo muy irreal como un sueño. La chica estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama; y Kôga sentado encima de la cama, girado hacia ella y recostado sobre un brazo, mientras atraía a la chica hacia él con el otro brazo. El chico profundizó el beso introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la chica, la cual no pudo reprimir un gemido. Poco a poco Ayame fue perdiendo la vergüenza que había sentido inicialmente y, sin romper el beso, se amarró más contra Kôga. En un ataque de pasión, pasó sus manos por debajo de la camiseta del chico; el cual no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo, pues las manos de la chica siempre estaban muy frías. Una sonrisa se posó en la cara del chico justo antes de girarse con un movimiento repentino y dejar a Ayame recostada en la cama, debajo de él. La chica pegó un pequeño grito, pues no se lo esperaba.

- Shh… ¿no querrás que nos descubran, verdad? Piensa que estamos en el hospital.

Dijo Kôga susurrando al oído de la chica, la cual enrojeció y cerró los ojos, como si tuviese miedo a lo que iba a pasar. (joder…la influencia de love celeb es mortal!)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome e Inuyasha no podían creer lo que estaban oyendo. Habían cerrado la puerta detrás suyo, pero se habían qudado a escuchar ahí detrás. Nadie los veía porque aquel era un pasadizo que estaba bastante alejado del resto de las instalaciones i de la sala de pacientes. Los dos se miraron y recordaron la primera vez que ellos habían hecho el amor.

FLAISH BACK

Aunque Inuyasha estaba como si nada los médicos le obligaron a pasar una noche, como mínimo, en el hospital. Para ver si las heridas iban cicatrizando y para tener la seguridad de que haría reposo, ya que él había asegurado que el lunes tenía que ir a trabajar.

- Me quedaré contigo.

Dijo Kagome sentada a su lado en la cama de la habitación que le habían dado.

- Mejor vete a casa y descansa, te hará bien. Aquí solo hay una cama y tú no necesitas que te ingresen.

Aunque Inuyasha no había dicho aquello con ninguna mala intención la chica se sonrojó terriblemente y bajó la mirada.

- Bueno, si te quieres quedar nadie te lo impedirá, dijo yo…

Comentó el chico mirando hacia otro lado, como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Iré a comprar algo para comer a la tiendo de al lado, ahora vuelvo. ¿Quieres algo, tú?

Inuyasha simplemente sonrió.

- De acuerdo, te traeré ramen…

Dijo la chica con un suspiro.

- Te acompañaría, pero no me dejan salir hasta mañana por la tarde.

- No mientas, en el fondo te da una pereza terrible bajar a comprar.

Dijo la chica cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

- ¿Por qué tendrá tan mala leche?

Dijo Inuyasha para si mismo.

Al cabo de unos minutos Kagome había vuelto y los dos estaban cenando.

- ¿Y la comida que te ha traído la enfermera, no te la vas a comer?

- Prefiero el ramen y a ti.

Dijo de repente lamiendo una de las sonrojadas mejillas de la chica.

- ¿Ah, o sea que primero va el ramen, no? (el "o sea" leedlo sin acento pijo por favor uwu)

- ¿Sabes lo que pasa? Que a ti no te he saboreado del todo, aún.

Dijo mientras dejaba el bol de ramen encima de la mesita de noche y se abalanzaba hacia Kagome que había terminado de comerse su bocadillo. Kagome retrocedió un poco pero no pudo evitar que el chico acercase su rostro al de ella y la besase.

- ¿Ese ramen era bueno, verdad?

Dijo Kagome lamiéndose los lábios.

- ¿Ein?

- Nada, que espero que me encuentres más sabrosa a mi.

Dijo la chica mientras se quitaba la camiseta. Inuyasha se quedó sorprendido, no podía creer que Kagome fuese tan lanzada. Besó nuevamente a la chica y la dejó recostada sobre la cama. Siguió dándole pequeños besos por el cuello hasta bajar a sus senos. Kagome, casi sin darse cuenta le estaba subiendo la camiseta al chico, mientras iba pasando sus manos por su ancha espalda, masajeándola. Inuyasha terminó de quitarse la camiseta y la tiró por le suelo. El chico bajó la mirada hasta los ojos de Kagome, aquellos ojos color chocolate, brillantes y profundos, aquellos ojos que lo miraban exclusivamente a él. Bajó la cabeza, sin perder ni en un momento el contacto visual y la besó apasionadamente pero con ternura, como nunca antes había besado a nadie (a parte de a ella, claro está). Sin cortar el beso pasó sus manos por debajo de la espalda de la chica, que estaba debajo suyo sobre la cama, y le desabrochó los sujetadores. Kagome los cogió y los tiró encima de su chaqueta, que estaba colgada en la silla. Entonces pensó en algo muy importante. Intentó alargar el brazo hacia la silla, que estaba al lado de la cama, pero no conseguía alcanzarla. Entonces la chica se separó un poco de Inuyasha, que hizo un ruidito en señal de protesta que Kagome encontró muy mono.

- Tranquilo, solo quiero coger una cosa.

Inuyasha puso cara de no estar seguro de si le estaba tomando el pelo, pero se apartó un poco para dejar que la chica se moviese. Sin levantarse de la cama la chica consiguió alcanzar la chaqueta y sacó algo del bolsillo.

- Toma, un regalito.

Dijo Kagome acercándole lo que había sacado del bolsillo a Inuyasha y sonriendo.

- Uo¡No me lo llegas a dar tú y ni me acuerdo!

- Si es que… eres más despistado que yo y todo… ( que yo no, eso os lo aseguro, soy la reina del despiste u.uU)

- Bueno… por donde íbamos?

- No se, dímelo tu.

Respondió Kagome en plan pícaro. Al instante Inuyasha se puso de nuevo encima de la chica y dio pequeños besos en sus pechos y lamió delicadamente sus pezones mientras jugueteaba con ellos con su lengua. Mientras tanto la chica había desabrochado los pantalones de Inuyasha, el chico se los quitó rápidamente y se centró en la falda que llevaba la chica. Subió su mano por sus finos muslos hasta encontrar la ropa interior de Kagome, pasó delicadamente su mano por debajo y le acarició esa zona con ternura mientras seguía jugando con los, ahora erectos, pezones de la chica. Mientras la chica pasaba sus manos por el sedoso cabello del chico, incapaz de reprimir sus gemidos y moviendo las caderas. De repente Inuyasha tubo una gran revelación: "¡estaban en el hospital!" Estaba tan excitado que ni siquiera se había percatado del lugar en el que estaban. Bruscamente retiró su mano de entre las piernas de Kagome, la que no pudo evitar un gemido de desacuerdo.

- Ssshh… estamos en le hospital.

Dijo Inuyasha como el que hace un gran descubrimiento. Kagome puso cara de "¿y que?" (¿se entiende la expresión? xD).

- ¿Y si nos oye alguien?

- Da lo mismo, porque no podrán entrar.

- ¿Cómo?

- Ayy… inocente. Cuando he vuelto de la tienda he cerrado la puerta por dentro.

- ¡Serás pervertida¡Lo tenías todo planeado!

- ¡Tsk¡Mira quien fue a hablar¿Porqué me has dejado quedar?

Dijo Kagome besando apasionadamente a Inuyasha. El cual se abalanzó nuevamente hacia delante para dejar a la chica recostada en la cama debajo de él.

- Tienes toda la razón, soy un pervertido. Pero tienes que admitir que es por tu culpa.

- ¡Ya me las he vuelto a cargar!

Antes de que pudiese terminar la frase Inuyasha la estaba besando nuevamente mientras lentamente deslizaba su ropa interior por la fina piel de sus piernas. La chica no pudo evitar gemir nuevamente cuando el chico introdujo un dedo en su interior. Kagome se incorporó, aquel movimiento brusco hizo que el dedo del chico de adentrara más y la chica dejó escapar de su boca un gemido que de seguro se oyó en las habitaciones de la lado. Inuyasha, en un intento de hacerla callar le tapó la boca la otra mano, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Kagome se excitase más aún y se llevase uno de los dedos de Inuyasha a la boca. Como mínimo de esta manera no se oyen tanto sus gemidos, pensó el chico. Sacó su dedo del interior de la chica, entonces ella se abalanzó sobre él y le despojó de su ropa interior.

- Es hora de usar el regalo que me has dado hace un rato.

Dijo Inuyasha, mientras la chica abría el envoltorio, con cuidado de no romperlo, y lo ayudaba a ponérselo. Era de noche y tenían la luz apagada, pero la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana abierta y hacia que los dos pudiesen observarse el uno al otro; sus cuerpos, sus miradas, el brillo de sus ojos; todo en ello indicaba que se amaban y que nadie tenía derecho a decirles lo contrario. En medio de la noche, con las miradas de cada uno puestas en los ojos del otro, sus cuerpos se juntaron y se fundieron en uno solo por primera vez.

- Te quiero.

Se dijeron los dos a la vez, con voz entrecortada.

FIN DEL FLAISH BACK

(Naturalmente ellos no lo recuerdan con tanto detalle, pero yo os lo cuento todo, punto por punto, o al menos eso he intentado :3)

- Vamonos, que parecemos dos marujas, aquí escuchando.

Dijo Kagome a Inuyasha, que aún estaba en estado de shock, no podía creerse que Kôga y Ayame realmente estuviesen juntos.

- …Sí…

Respondió el chico al cabo de un rato yendo hacia el aparcamiento, donde tenían la moto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(Volviendo a lo que hacían Kôga y Ayame dentro de la habitación xD)

El chico deslizó lentamente sus manos por debajo de su camiseta y desabrochó delicadamente los sujetadores de la chica, se los quitó y los tiró por el suelo. Entonces lentamente le subió la camiseta hasta dejarle el torso descubierto. Ayame le miraba con una cara de gatita abandonada que hizo que Kôga se volviese loco de deseo. Pasó una de sus manos por la nuca de la chica mientras acercaba sus rostros para unirlos de nuevo en un beso, pero esta vez, apasionado y desenfrenado. Mientras sus lenguas jugaban la una con la otra dentro de sus bocas y la mano de Kôga revolvía el sedoso pelo de la chica, Kôga fue bajando su otra mano por el vientre de la chica, produciendo en ella pequeños gemidos que apenas se oían ya que sus bocas seguían unidas. Al encontrarse con la minifalda color rojo que vestía la chica, Kôga separó sus labios de los de ella. Entonces la chica aprovechó para lebantar su torso ligeramente y quitarle la camiseta a Kôga, dejando al descubierto su pectoral y abdomen. El chico, sorprendido por su acción, la miró intensamente con esos ojos azules, profundos como el mar, bajó de nuevo su cabeza hacia el cuerpo de la chica y fue dando pequeños besos por todo su torso desnudo, lamiendo sus pezones (pesho, pesho!) y dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas en su fina piel. Ayame intentaba, sin éxito reprimir sus gemidos, pero por mucho que lo intentase esos seguían escapando de su boca y no podía evitar clavarle las uñas en la espalda a Kôga mientras la suya se arqueaba ligeramente a causa del placer. Entonces Ayame vio que no podían seguir así, alguien podía entrar en cualquier momento, separó un poco a Kôga de ella, agarrándolo de los hombros.

- Déjame levantar.

Dijo Ayame con una determinación impropia de una chica tan tímida como ella. Kôga se quedó desconcertado.

- ¿Por qué¿Es que no quieres seguir?

- Quiero cerrar la puerta por dentro.

Dijo Ayame guiñándole el ojo a su chico, el cual se apartó instantáneamente para dejar paso a Ayame, que no parecía ella misma. La chica se bajo la camiseta, bajó de la cama e intentó peinarse un poco la larga melena pelirroja que le cubría la espalda. Entonces se dirigió hacia la puerta que estaba al lado de la cama y la entreabrió con cuidado, para que nadie que estuviese por allí pudiese ver el interior de la habitación. (básicamente Kôga medio en pelotas xD) Kôga estaba impaciente sentado encima de la cama mirando hacia la puerta, donde estaba Ayame, no sabía como pero de repente se había vuelto loco por aquella chica. Quizá era porqué ella se había quedado a su lado, cuidándole o quizás era cosa del destino… quien sabe…

Ayame sacó un poco la cabeza por el espacio que había quedado abierto. De repente le pasó un chico por el lado y sus hombros chocaron.

- Ay!

- Ups! Lo siento mucho.

Dijo el chico disculpándose mientras bajaba la cabeza en señal de penedimiento.

- Tranquilo, no pasa nada.

Dijo Ayame algo despreocupada. Al volver a subir la cabeza el chico se quedó pasmado. No se había fijado pero aquella muchacha tenía… (o/////O) Cuando quiso darse cuenta la chica ya había vuelto a entrar en la habitación, así que prosiguió su camino.

Ayame cerró puerta por dentro con un suspiro de alivio y se giró hacia Kôga con una expresión en la cara de los más sexy y provocadora. Kôga se la quedó mirando por unos instantes.

- Se te marcan los pezones.

Dijo simplemente el chico señalando con un dedo el cuerpo de la chica mientras con una mano de tapaba la cara. Ayame miró hacia abajo e inmediatamente se tapó con las manos para que el chico no la viese, a la vez que su tez se volvía roja de vergüenza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome e Inuyasha iban en moto camino a Hinamizawa. A Kagome le encantaba montar en moto, el viento meciendo sus cabellos y su cuerpo pegado al de Inuyasha… aquella senseción de libertad era estremecadora. Mientras el día se iba apagando y la luz del sol se escondía detrás de las montañas Kagome pensaba en todo lo que había pasado, los sentimientos que habían descubierto y como todo había terminado y empezado a la vez.

Inuyasha abanzaba algunos coches pero la chica no tenía miedo porque confiaba en él y sabía que mientras estubiesen juntos nada malo podía ocurrir. En aquel momento de relajación… sonó el mobil de la chica. Kagome suspiró profundamente: quien podía ser? Deslizó una de las manos que tenía apretando en la cintura del chico i cogió el móbil del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

- Diga?

_- Kagome?_

- Yo misma.

Dijo Kagome sin llegar a reconocer la voz que le hablaba.

_- ¡Gracias a dios _(Kami-sama) _que estas bien¿No me reconoces? Soy Sango._

- ¡Sango¡Cuanto tiempo sin saber nada de ti!

_- Lo mismo digo chica. Nos tenias muy preocupados a Miroku y a mi. Te he estado llamando varias veces a lo largo de estos meses, pero siempre tenías em móbil desconectado._

- Ups… lo siento.

Se disculpó Kagome, que practicamente se había olvidado de la universidad y de sus amgios.

_- Bueno, sea como sea me alegro de que estes bien. Cuando te largaste tan de repente y solo nos dejaste un telefono y una dirección nos quedamos desconcertados. Y luego cuando llamé y me contestó tu primo… espero que me puedas contar lo que ha pasado._

- De acuerdo, pero ahora no puedo, estoy yendo hacia Hinamizawa en moto. En cuanto llegue a casa te llamo, ok?

_- Vale, pero promete que nada más llegar me llamarás._

- Te lo prometo.

Respondió Kagome ante la insistencia de su amiga.

_- Nos vemos!_

- Adiós!

Kagome se despidió de su amiga pensando que no había estado bien olvidarse de ella y hacer que se preocupara.

- ¿Quién era?

- ¿Sabes aquella amiga mia de la universidad que llamó hace tiempo?

- Si.

- Le he dicho que la llamaría en cuanto llegasemos a casa.

- Ya falta poco.

Los dos se quedaron callados después de la llamada de Sango. Inuaysha parecía estar meditando sobre algo, tenía la mirada pardida al horizonte, donde la carretera seguía. Kagome sabía que si hablaba con Sango, ella le preguntaría cuando iba a volver a la universidad y no tenía del todo claro si quería volver ahí.

La chica se acercó más a la esplada de Inuyasha y estrechó el lazo que formaban sus brazos alrrededor de su cintura, apoyando dulcemente la cabeza en su espalda. La relajaba su presencia, era como una droga para ella (eso sale de Random Walk xDD Nozomu…no, no era Nozomu, era Kaito, he tenido que mirar los comics para asegurarme xD), la dejaba atontada y totalmente relajada.

**FIN DEL NOVENO CAPI.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno… espero que no me odieis mucho por haber tardado tanto en subir este capitulo… de veras que lo siento mucho, mucho, muchisimo! Onegai forgive me! Es que realmente este chapter me ha costado muchisimo, porque claro es mi primer lemon y quería que quedase lo mejor posible, y luego me emocione y son casi dos lemons en este capitulo! xDD Espero vuestras opiniones sobre el capitulo y sobretodo sobre el lemon. Lo que creeis que se puede mejorar, si esta bien descrito… bueno, ya sabeis nwn

Os puedo decir en mi defensa que ya casi tengo la mitad del capitulo siguiente escrito. Porque al principio quería hacer este capitulo y el siguiente todo en uno, pero vi que quedaba demasiado largo y decidí partirlo en dos. Lo malo es que ya tenía decidido que nombre ponerle pero ahora no sirve TT-TT porque es para el siguiente, el 10, total que aún no tengo titulo por este chapter. Siempre es lo último que pongo xD tengo poca inspiracion para los nombres de los capitulos. Otra cosa, creo que no hos podeis quejar, esta vez el capitulo es más largo que de costumbre n.n

Aquí dejo las respuestas a vuestros reviews, que hoy os estoy dejando un rollo xDD

**PaauLaa:**Hola! Espero que te guste tambien este capitulo, me he esforzado mucho asi que espero tu opinion n0n y bueno, me disculpo nuevamente por haverme demorado tantisimo u.uU Gomen ne. Nos vemos! Besos.

**lorena:**Benas! Bueno espero que te guste el lemon que tanto esperabas x) Y tambien espero tu review para que me digas que te ha parcido n.n Cuidate!! Besos.

**setsuna17:**Wola! Espero que te haya gustado n0n Gracias por tus animos. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, espero tu opinion! Kises.

**aiora-chan:**Konichiwa! nwn pero comp puedes pensar que yo pueda matar a Kôga? xD es imposible, si no he matado ni al malo (Hojo). Es que a mi me gustan los finales happys! O sea que tranquila que aquí no se muere nadie, jejeje n0n Chao!

**Shiyu-chan:**Uolee! Doncs es clar que no em molesta! Es mes m'agrada trobar trosos de review en catala perque tan de castella al final se'm fa estrany xD Bueno, a lo que ibamos! Que no estoy loca, dice… ù.ú yo no es que tenga un cierto nivel de locura, es que lo sobrepaso! xP Por cierto, una preguntita indiscreta: vas anar al saló del manga? Es que me hace ilusion preguntarlo xD soy asi de cotilla! Me alegro de ue ya estes curada de tu resfriado nwn Un día ya hare un fanfic KôgaxAyame! Que a mi tambien me encantan! Bueno espero tu opinion sobre el chapter! Fins al proxim! Petonets!

**HanaIchigo:**juijuijui… Wole! nwn ha por cierto, la resuesta a tu pregunta en el anterior review: no. xD Y sabes que? (representa que ahora tu tambien dices que no) Me encanta ser la mejor al estilo Naruto! Como tu y la otra (¿sabes aquella que tira a la gente a la "fullaraca"? pues esa xD). Pues claro que si! Aquí se estan formando las futuras promesas de triologias (o no triologias) al estilo memorias de idhun pero con un final mas nyan! 0 me gusta que creas que como Inuyasha y Kagome no hay nadie TTTT es que son tan monos! pero Sakura y Syaoran tampoco se quedan atrás asi que ya sabes, publica cuanto antes ahora que ya me he leido el ultimo chap. Por cierto intentare dejarte review cuando pueda. Pero mujer… como quieres que yo mate a alguien? Es que no me conoces? (porque yo creo que si xD) y nada de dejar de pasarme tus comics, eh! Que si no me muero… Bueno espero que te gusten chap y el lemon ya sabes que me costo lo mio… alredrdor de dos o tres meses xD Nos vemos HanaI 0 Besitos!!

**kirara8:**Wolaa! Te he dicho que tu nombre me traumatiza, bueno que me traumé a lot vamos xD aún me falta el 7 de Love Celeb uwu tranquila que ya te lo dejare, pero antes dejame tu Midori no hibi, plis! Que quiero saber como termina el manga! iwi Bueno, nos vemos, espero que te guste y no te quejes que esta vez te he "avisado" (vamos que lo has adivinado, pero es que si no que podia ser? xD) Besos!

**NaoKa:**Ohayo! Bueno pues despues de que tu te disculparas por no subir… yo tendre que disculparme doblemente: por no subir en no se cuanto tiempo y por leerme tus ultimos chapters. De veras que lo siento mucho, en cuanto pueda me los leo y te dejo review, pero estoy segura de que sera una historia muy buena! nwn siento no haberte respondido pero es que he estado muy liada ultimamente u.u de todas formas espero que te guste el capitulo y espercialmente el lemon y me gustría ver tu review! iwi Gomen ne de nuevo! Nos vemos! Kises!

**ASTRID:**Hola! Tranquila que como has podido observar a Kôga no le pasa nada malo, jojojo, mas bien al rebes xD Bueno, el realidad yo no tenia nada contra Hojo, pero necesitaba al malo y Naraku ya habia salido… simplemente no se me ocurrió nadie mas xP espero quete guste el chapter y que me dejes un review con tu opinion! Cuidate! Besos.

**azumi-sakura:**Hola! Jeje, todas igual! xD que soy incapaz de matar a Kôga nwn con lo que yo le quiero! Jojojo! Si te gusta la pareja KôgaxAyame espero que te haya gustado la escena de lime-lemon xD or lo que veo lo de Sakura de tu nombre viene de la Sakura de Naruto xD tu tambien tienes una inner Sakura xD yo tambien, pero no la saco demasiado a la luz… podria asustar a la gente de mi alrededor (pero que dices?!) xD lo dicho, bueno dejemosllo estar estoy un "poquito" loca xD espero que te haya gustado y tambien espero volver a veros a ti y a tu inner por aquí en el proximo chapter iwi y tranquila que aunque a veces parezca que si, no voy a dejar el fic a medias! Hm! Sayonara! Kises.

**Amis cr: **2Hola! xD Bueno pues como tu muy bien has dicho mas vale tarde que nunca, eso tambien se puedwe aplicar a mi misma, no? u.uU de veras estoy muy contenta de que mas gente se lea el fic aunque no haya sido desde el principio n.n como has podido ver… pues, si, he tardado un "poquito" en actualizar xP no, en serio, lo siento! Espero que te lo leas igualmente nwn Nos vemos! (esta vez esero que pronto) Besos.

**Lady YuKiiKo: **Hola! Perdona por no actualizar antes xD Gomen ne! TT.TT espero que te guste el capi! Nos vemos! Besitos.

antes de despedirme una aclaracion, aunque supongo que todo el mundo lo habrá entendido: Kôga y Ayame "siguen con lo suyo" después de que Inuyasha y Kagome se vayan aunque no me he entretenido a ponerlo todo porque he pensado que tanto lemon quizá se haría pesado en un solo capitulo.

Oyasumii! ;3 (es que aquí, en Catalunya, ya es muy tarde u.uU)

Y como muy bien ha dicho alguien en un review:

"_Más vale tarde que nunca" _


	10. Está bien llorar cuando eres feliz

**CAP. 10: ESTÁ BIEN LLORAR CUANDO ERES FELIZ **

**Desclameir:** Los personajes de este fanfic son de la autora del manga Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi.

(...) mis comentarios, aunque hay pocos ahí están! jiji xP

OoOoO cambios de escena.

* * *

**· ESTÁ BIEN LLORAR CUANDO ERES FELIZ ·**

- Hemos llegado.

Dijo Inuyasha al cabo de un rato, aparcando la moto delante de si casa. Kagome se había relajado tanto que había cerrado los ojos y por poco se durmió.

- ¿Eh?

Kagome levantó la cabeza, aún con los ojos medio cerrados y vió que Inuyasha ya se había bajado de la moto y se quitaba el casco, de espaldas a ella. El chico se quedó miarndo hacia arriba, en el cielo, como si buscase consejo.

- Que ya estamos en casa.

Respondió finalmente mientras se giraba hacia su acompañante con una sonrisa indescriptible, entre de felicidad extrema y de tristeza enternecedora. Kagome que también se había quitado el casco, aún sentada en la moto no sabía que le pasaba al chico. Inuyasha dejó el casco encima del asiento y fue hacia ella. La cogió en brazos; la chica, desconcertada dejó también su casco encima del asiento.

- ¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?

- Nada. Simplemente que la felicidad ha vuelto de nuevo a tu rostro, y eso me encanta.

Respondió Inuyasha antes de darle un beso apasionado a la chica, que aún entre sus brazos su agarró a su cuello. El chico empezó a subir las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de su casa, llebando a la chica en brazos. Abrió la puerta y dijo:

- ¿Que tal si nos damos una duchita?

- Vale, entra tu primero.

Dijo Kagome mirando hacia arriba, y viendo como el rostro de Inuyasha se iluminaba.

- ¿Qué primero ni que segundo? Aquí vamos todos a la vez.

- ¿Ein?

- Yo voy a preparar la bañera, tu… haz lo que tengas que hacer.

El chico dejó a Kagome en la escalera que había entre la entrada y el pasillo, con un rubor en las mejillas, se giró dirección al baño mientras se rascaba la cabeza como cuando tenía vergüenza y no quería reconocerlo. Kagome le conocía tan bien… La chica se quedó ahí, plantada en medio del pasillo sin saber que hacer. Notaba un calor en las mejillas que le bajaba por el cuerpo hasta parecer que tenía fiebre. Se tocó la frente, estaba muy caliente (en el buen sentido de la palabra, aunque también en otro pero eso os lo teneis que imaginar vosotros) a lo mejor le iría bien darse un baño. Fue hacia el baño, a través de la puerta de vidrio (¿sabeis aquel que no es transaprente del todo? Pues ese… esque no se como se llama TTTT) pudo distinguir a Inuyasha preparando la bañera. Empezó a desvestirse, el sonido del agua caiendo por el grifo la relajaba infinitamente, le dormia los cinco sentidos hasta dejarla medio dormida. En aquel momento, mientras miraba la figura de Inuyasha moverse al otro lado de la puerta sonó el timbre.

- ¿Quién será a estas horas?

- ¿Kagome puedes ir?

Dijo Inuyasha desde la habitación de la bañera.

- Ya voy, al fin y al cabo debe de ser Izayoi.

- Supongo.

Kagome cogió una toalla y se tapó con ella, no era plan de volverse a vestir, pensó. Salió al pasillo, el suelo estaba frío bajo sus pies y cada vez que ponía el pie en el suelo se oían sus pisadas. Todo era silencio a su alrededor. Bajó la escalera que había antes de llegar a la puerta y se puso unas zapatillas deportivas de Inuyasha, pues el suelo estaba aún más frío en esa zona de la casa. Cogió el pomo de la puerta con la mano derecha mientras con la izquierda aguantaba la toalla para que no se le caiera y abrió la puerta. Alguien se le tiró encima. Las zapatillas que llevaba puestas volaron por los aires y caieron en el suelo. Kagome pegó un pequeño grito al verse empujada contra el suelo.

- ¡Kagome- chan!

Oyó que decía una voz que ella conocía muy bien.

- ¿¡Sango?!

- ¡Yo misma!

Dijo la chica en un tono algo infantil, aún encima suyo y con una amplia sonrisa en su cara. Pero al cabo de un momento, después de mirarsela bien de arriba a avajo frunció en seño, como si estuviese indignada por algo que había hecho su amiga.

- ¡Me digiste que me llamarías nada más llegar a casa y me encuantro con que ibas a darte un baño!

- No… es que…

- ¿Qué pasa Kagome, que es todo este ruido?

Inuyasha había salido del baño al oír tanto jaleo, iba sin camiseta y el baho del agua caliente le había dejado la piel mojada y reluciente.

- ¿¡Ala!, ese es tu primo?

Dijo la chica gritando y señalando a Inuyasha con el dedo. Luego dijo bajito, acercandose a la oreja de su amiga, para que solo ella pudiese oirla.

- Tienes que presentarnos.

Kagome miró hacia atrás donde Inuyasha permanecía de pie, sin saber que hacer ni que decir. ¿¡Quien era aquella chica gritona que estaba encima de Kagome y acavaba de señalarlo con el dedo, como si él no lo hubiese visto¿Acaso no sabía que era de mala educación señalar a la gente?

- Pero Sango si tu ya tienes novio.

Dijo Kagome a su amiga que a veces podía ser un tanto infantil, pero sabía cuando había que ponerse seria. En el fondo era muy madura.

- Si, bueno, pero he aprendido a hacer sufrir a Miroku tanto como él me hace sufrir a mi. Cada vez que pasa una chica por su lado no sabe hacia donde mirar… más bien dicho ¡lo sabe perfectamente¡Ese chico pervertido!

- Sango… ya he encontrado aparcamiento para el coche…

Dijo una voz de ultratumba detrás de Sango, en el umbral de la puerta. Las dos chicas miraron hacia allí.

- Miroku… pero que rápido, no?

- Es que no quería dejarte mucho tiempo sola por aquí. Porque claro, con tu excelente sentido de la orientación podría haber sido que no encontrases la casa… pero ya veo que no has tenido ninguna dificltad, eh?

Dijo el chico en tono sarcastico mirando a Sango, en plan: vas a pagar por lo que has dicho.

- Jujuju…

Se rió Sango levantandose de encima de Kagome y hechando a correr hacia la calle pasdando por debajo del brazo que su novio tenía apoyado en la pared.

- Ahora venimos… un momentín. ¡Sango no te escaparás!

Gritó Miroku a todo pulmón mientras hechaba a correr detrás de su chica revelde.

- Ufff…

Suspiró Kagome, aún en el suelo.

- Lo siento Inuyasha…

Dijo mientras se lavantaba con la ayuda del chico.

- No pasa nada, tranquila

- En el fondo son buenas personas, de veras. Pero se ve a la legua que son de ciudad… aquí en el pueblo no se puede hacer eso de correr y gritar como locos porque todo el mundo te conoce y al día siguiente todos te miran mal.

- Tienes razón.

Suspiró Inuyasha con voz cansada y aunque intentaba ocultarlo algo decepcionada. ¿Por qué habian tenido que llegar justo en aquel momento¡Había puesto sales de baño en la bañera! TTTT

Al cabo de un rato estaban los cuatro en la sala de estar. Kagome e Inuyasha se habían puesto ropa adecuada y Sango y Miroku se habían calmado un poco después de alarmar a medio pueblo.

- ¿Cómo es que has estado ilocalizable estos tres meses?

Preguntó Sango para romper el hielo, pues todos de habían quedado muy callados.

- Pues… veras…

Dijo Kagome indecisa, quedandose callada sin saber como empezar a conatrles todo lo que había sucedido a sus amigos.

- ¿Qué tal si hablamos de ello mientras tomamos algo? Por lo que sé debeis de llebar unas cuantas horas en coche y debeis de estar muertos de hambre.

Propuso Inuyasha levantandose del sofá.

- Sííí!! Me muero de hambre!

Dijo Sango levantando la mano en señal de aprovación. Realmente era como una niña pequeña, pero eso era solo una apariencia externa para hacer broma y pasarlo bien. Era muy buena consejera y siempre había ayudado a Kagome cuando había tenido problemas. Solo que esta vez su amiga no le había contado su problema.

- Bien, te ayudaré Inuyasha.

Dijo Kagome apunto de levantarse, pero Miroku la detubo.

- Tranquila, yo le ayudaré, seguro que vosotras teneis muchas cosas de que hablar.

- Bueno… como quieras.

Respondió Kagome con una falsa sonrisa en sus labios. Sabía que tenía que contarle lo ocurrido a su amiga, pero no tenía ni idea de por donde empezar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Gracias por dejarlas solas. Creo que a Kagome aún le da vergüenza hablar sobre lo que ha ocurrido y le será más fácil si solo se lo cuenta a ella. O al menos eso creo.

Dijo Inuyasha sacando la cabeza de dentro de la nevera y mirando al chico que tenía detrás. No le conocía pero tenía la impresión de que rea un buen tipo.

- Solo he hecho lo que me ha parecido mejor.

Respondió Miroku amablemente. Era un chico alto, más o menos como Inuyasha. Tenía el pelo de color oscuro recogido en una pequeña coleta baja y unos ojos azules profundos como el mar. Llevaba dos pendientes dorados con forma de aro en cada oreja, cosa que hacía más simetrica su cara.

Inuyasha volvió a centrar su atención en el contenido del frigorifico. Gracias a la llegada de Kagome aquello había dejado de ser un simple contenedor para ramen precocinado.

- ¿Sabes de cocina?

Preguntó Inuyasha aún buscando denro de la nevera alguna cosa para comer.

- Me las arreglo bastante bien, como vivo solo. No consigo convencer a Sango de que se venga a vivir conmigo. Dice que soy demasiado desordenado y que no podría soportarlo.

Explicó el chico con exresión de desanimo en su rostro.

- Yo con el orden no tengo ningún problema, pero a la hora de hacer la limpoiza o la colada… ahí ya me pierdo.

Comentó el chico suspirando.

- Suerte tengo de Kagome… bien¿Qué te parece si hacemos un simple curry? Con los ingredientes que tengo no creo que se pueda hacer nada más.

Cambió de tema al ver que se estaba yendo del tema y que podía escaparsele algo que de momento no daberría contar.

- Bien, es algo fácil de preparar así que no tendremos ningún problema.

Inuyasha se puso a limpiar y cortar las verduras mientra Miroku se ocupada de herbir el arroz y lo demás. Al cabo de veinte minutos, más o menos, tenín una cena bastante aceptable preparada. Inuyasha sacó la cabeza por la puerta del salón para ver como iba la "conversación de mujeres" que estaban teniendo Sango y Kagome.

- … así que no se me ocurrió nada más que venir aquí, a mi pueblo natal… de veras que siento no habertelo contado Sango…

Contaba Kagome con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y bajando una mirada llena de vergüenza.

- ¡No tienes por que disculparte! Tranquila, que yo te ayudaré en todo lo que haga falta y seguro que Miroku también.

Exclamó Sango acercanose a su amiga y abrazandola protectoramente. Inuyasha se cerró la puerta con cuidado para no interrumpir. Volvió a entrar en la cocina.

- Aún queda un buen rato. Parece que vamos a cenar tarde.

Comentó el chico con una sonrisa triste en los labios. No soportaba ver llorar a Kagome, pero en aquel momento no hubiese podido hacer nada por ella. Lo que necesitaba era una amiga.

- ¿Quieres una cerbeza?

- Vale.

Dijo el pelinegro sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Pero la historia no termina aquí, todo eso a terminado: Hojo está en la cárcel juntamente con todos los de la "máfia" de su padre. Ahora te necesito más que nunca, necesito que me apoyes en lo que te contaré.

Dijo Kagome separandose de su amiga y poniendose seria mientras ella la observaba con cara extrañada, no podía imaginarse de que podía estar hablando.

- Bueno, cuentame. Sabes de sobra que yo te apoyo en todo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Izayoi estaba en su casa, sentada en el sillón del salón. No podía dejar de pensar que quizás debía contarles la verdad de una vez por todas. No, no podía hacer eso, les había prometido a los padres de Kagome, antes de que muriesen, que no se lo contaría nunca. Pero sabía que su hijo y ella sufrirían muchísimo si seguían sin saber la verdad.

FLAISH BACK

- ¿Lo ves Izayoi?

Dijo su madre hablandole con la voz dulce que siempre salía de sus labios.

- ¿Qué, madre?

Preguntó de la niña de seis años levantando la cabeza para ver el rostro sonriente de su madre que estaba de pie a su lado.

- Este libro, habla sobre una leyenda muy antigua, de hace 500 años.

Le contó su madre mientras cogía un libro de la estantería, lo habría por la primera página y se lo hacercaba a su hija para que pudiese ver el título.

- "La leyenda de la sacerdotisa y el semidemonio"

Dijo Izayoi leyendo en voz alta las bonitas letras doradas que había escritas.

- ¿Qué es un semidemonio madre?

Preguntó indecisa la pequeña temiendo que su madre la riñiera por ser tan ignorante.

- Es un ser que se extinguió hace siglos. Tenía una mitad humana y la otra demoníaca.

Explicó la mujer pacientemente poniendo sus finas manos sobre los hombros de su hija.

- ¡Que miedo!

- No debes temer a seres que ya no pueden hacerte daño, es más, al de la leyenda en concreto tienes que compadecerlo.

- ¿Por qué, le pasó algo malo?

Preguntó ella intrigada por la historia de aquel ser.

- No, le pasó lo más bonito que puede ocurrirle a alguien: se enamoró.

La mujer le contaba la leyenda a su hija mientras se sentaba en un sillón. Estaban en una sala un tanto oscura, con un fuego a tierra y llena de estanterías llenas de libros.

- Y entonces¿porque debo tenerle pena?

- Porque nunca pudo estar con la persona que amaba.

Respondió subiendose a Izayoi en su regazo y cogiendo el libro entre sus manos para pasar a la página siguiente.

- La historia empieza con una guerra sangrienta, la guerra de los demonios. Dos clanes de demonios se enfrentaban el uno contra el otro para hacerse con las tierras vecinas, y un gran y poderossísimo demonio era el cavecilla de una de las dos tribus, él era Inu no Taisho. Este demonio perro tenía dos hijos: Inuyasha y Seshoumaru. El primero era un semidemonio nacido de su union con una mujer humana, en cambio el segundo era un demonio gélido que no dudaba en matar a alguien indefenso. El semidemonio decidió no participar en la guerra y se fue a vivir a la zona humana del continente.

Izayoi sonrió, su hija estaba más callada que nunca, embobada escuchando la leyenda que se transmitía de generación en generación a su família de sacerdotes y sacerdotisas.

- Allí conoció a una sacerdotisa llamada Kikyo que quidaba de los heridos humanos que provocaba aquella batalla. Poco a poco los dos se fueron enamorando el uno del otro y así fue como empezó la desgracia de los dos. Cuando Naraku, el malvado oponente de Inu no Taisho se enteró de que el cobarde hijo de Inu no Taisho se había enamorado de una mujer humana, fue en su busca para secuestrarla y así chantajear a su oponente, el cual haría cualquier cosa por su hijo pequeño. Pero Kikyo no era una mujer cualquiera, sabía defenderse con el arco y las flechas e intentó resistirse a sus secuestradores. En aquel momento llegó Inuyasha a rescatarla, armado con una gran espada que desprendía ráfagas de viento al blandirla. Pero Inuyasha no pudo hacer nada para detener al malvado y terminaron los dos muertos. Abrazados, él intentando protegerla de una lanza que Naraku les había lanzado, pero la lanza había sido lanzada con tal fuerza que les atrabesó a los dos de un solo golpe.

Al terminar la historia la mujer agachó la cabeza y vió a su hija intentando contener las lágrimas con los puños cerrados.

- Vamos, vamos. No pasa nada… Piensa que aún no he terminado de contarte la historia.

Dijo sonriendo.

- ¿A no¿Es que aún tiene que morir alguien más?

- No, pero hay una parte muy importante de la historia que aún no has oído. ¿Quieres que te la cuente?

Su hija asintió con la cabeza aún intentando contener las lagrima que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos.

- Bien. Ellos murieron, pero antes de su último suspiro los dos se hicieron una promesa. Prometieron que al cabo de 500 años se volverían a encontrar para estar por fin juntos.

Izayoi no pudo contener más aquella traviesas lágrima y rdaron mejillas abajo hasta llegar a su cuello y perderse dentro de su ropa.

- Tranquila, la historia tiene un final feliz y está bien llorar cuando eres feliz.

- ¿Seguro?

Preguntó la niña con la car llena de lagrimas.

- Segurísimo.

Dijo su madre con convicción.

FIN DEL FALISH BACK

Aún recordaba cuando había nacido Inuyasha había sentido que él era el de la leyenda, por eso le puso ese nombre. Luego fue cuando unos amigos de su hermano habían muerto y habían dejado a una niña de dos años uerfana. Su hermano y su esposa la habían adoptado y criado como si fuese su própia hija. Nunca le había contado que era adoptada pues sus padres (los adoptivos) no lo quisieron cuando tubieron aquel accidente de tráfico y les fue a ver al hospital, antes de que muriesen. En cuanto había visto a Kagome algo la había advertido de que ella era la antigua sacerdotisa que murió junto a su amor. No tenía ninguna prueba de que así fuera pero algo en su interior le decia que era así: ellos eran las reencarnaciones de el semidemonio y la sacerdotisa de la leyenda. Estaban predestinados.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sango no podía creer lo que su amiga le acavaba de contar… ¿Kagome y su primo estaban liados? Al oírlo no supo que cara poner, pero había prometido que la apoiaría fuese lo que fuese lo que le tenía que conta y eso haría. Sango era una chica con mucha determinación y aplomo en los momentos más difíciles y no se dejaría llebar por la sorpresa. En realidad tampoco no era nada tan raro, tenía derecho a enamorarse de quien quisiera y nadie podía juzgarles mal solo por el hecho de tener la misma sangre. No, Sango la animaría a seguir adelante con aquella relación.

- Kagome… no te puedo negar que me has dejado realmente sorprendida al decirme esto. Si tengo que decirte la verdad me esperaba de todo menos eso… pero de todas formas voy a seguir a tu lado porque tienes derecho a amar a quien quieras y es lo que debes hacer porque tu vida es tuya y de nadie más.

La determinación de Sango se veía en su mirada y las palabras que decía salían de su corazón, eso hizo que Kagome no pudiese resistir más y se hechase a los brazos de su amiga llorando de felicidad, la felicidad de saber que su amiga la respaldaría en los momentos más duros de su vida.

- Tranquila Kag, ya ha pasado todo.

Dijo su amiga abrazandola y acariciando suave y protectoramente su cabeza.

- Gracias Sango, ahora me doy cuenta de que la amistad es el tesoro más bonito que alguien puede desear. (uñia!n////n)

Comentó de todo corazón alzando la vista para mirar a su amiga a los ojos y luego volver a abrazarla amistosamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Finalmente Izayoi decidió no contarles la verdad a Inuyasha y Kagome, si realmente se querían superarían todas las dificultades que se les pudiesen presentar y estaba segura de que podrían.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al cabo de un rato Kagome y Sango fueron a ver que tal se las apañaban los chicos en la cocina i se los encontraron tomandose una cerveza.

- ¡¿Os dejamos haciendo la cena y os encontramos de cháchara?!

Les gritó Sango un poco en broma.

- Para vuestra información hace rato que hemos terminado de preparar la cena.

Contestó Inuyasha al terminar de hacer una trago de su botella.

- ¿A si?

Dijo Kagome un tanto sorprendida mientras miraba a su amiga con cara de incredulidad.

- ¿Y que es lo que habeis preparado?

- ¡Un curry bien picante!

Dijo Miroku con una amplia sonrisa como retando a su novia la cual había formulado la pregunta. Era un chico siempre alegre, que cuando tenía alguna preocupación a menudo se la guardaba para si mismo para no preocupar a los demás. Sin embarjo tenía un don innato ara preocupar a Sango, sobretodo cuando se quedaba embobado al ver pasar a alguna chica en minifaldas, realmente eso preocupaba horrores a Sango, la que siempre terminaba por darle una cacheta. Pero en el fondo (muy en el fondo xD) era una pareja muy bien abenida.

- Pues vamos a ver que tal os ha quedado, no?

Sango y Kagome pararon la mesa mientras Inuyasha recogía lo que habían ensuciado y Miroku llevaba el curry hacia la mesa. Conversaron animadamente mientras cenaban y luego Kagome preparó una habitación para Miroku y Sango, pues no tenían lugar donde pasar la noche y era muy tarde para volver a la ciudad.

- Oye, pues si que es grande, no la casa? Yo me pensaba que solo habría dos habitaciones.

Comentó Miroku a Sango una vez se quedaron solos en su habitación, mientras preparaban el futon.

FLAISH BACK

- Lo siento, pero solo tengo un futón de matrimonio (no si se dice así pero ya me entendeis, no? ), así que tendreís que dormir juntos.

Comentó Inuyasha una vez les hubo acompañado a su habitación y les había enseñado donde estaba el baño.

- ¡No te preocupes!

Dijo Miroku con voz de pervertido mientras se hacercaba peligrosamente a Sango. Peligrosamente para su salud, ya que recibió una bofetada en la mejilla al acariciar su trasero.

FIN DEL FLAISH BACK

- Ya…

Suspiró Sango. Miroku no lo sabía pero sólo había dos habitaciones en la casa. La de Inuyasha (y Kagome) y aquella. Pensó que era mejor no contarselo de momento, al fin y al cabo eran Kagome e Inuyasha quienes debían decidir si decirselo o no, pero tarde o temprano Miroku lo acabaría notando; al fin y al cabo no era tan tonto como parecía a simple vista.

Sango se quitó el jersei y los pantalones quedandose en ropa interior y una camiseta de tirantes que llevaba debajo del jersei. Dobló la ropa cuidadosamente para que no se arrugara, pues al día siguiente tendría que ponerse la misma ropa ya que no llebaron equipaje pensando que dormirían cada uno en su casa. Finalmente se giró para meterse en la cama, pensando en como terminaría lo de Kagome e Inuyasha. Pero una vez puso la mirada en el futón se le pasaron las preocupaciones (les cabòries xD). El pelinegro estaba dentro de la cama, tapado hasta la mitad del cuerpo, con el torso descubierto… y no parecía que llebase nada. La miraba con aquella cara de pervertido que era característica suya y le hacía un gesto de ven con la mano (a lo Rock Lee pero con un toque de la Sexy no Justu de Naruto xD). Sango estaba desconcertada, no sabía si darle un puñetazo mortal de los suyos o…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al día siguiente Kagome se levantó temprano para preparar el desayuno. Primero se dio una ducha, se secó el pelo y se vistió, seguidamente entró en la cocina y empezó a cocinar.

- ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?

Preguntó una voz medio dormida detrás suyo. La chica se giró y se encontró con una cara de zombie que la asustó.

- ¡Inuyasha! Tienes muy mala cara.

Dijo la chica preocupada por su compañero.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Eso mejor preguntaselo a tus amigos. No he podido dormir en toda la noche.

Comentó Inuyasha recordando los gemidos que no le dejaron pejar ojo hasta las cinco de la madrujada… y eran tan solo las ocho! Kagome le había despertado al levantarse de la cama, dejando un hueco vacío en medio de las sábanas que se iba enfriando.

- Pobrecito.

Dijo Kagome haciendo que el chico agachase la cabeza para darle un casto y cariñoso beso en la frente. Inuyasha enrojeció al mismo tiempo que pensaba que ella tenía mucha suerte de dormir como un tronco, por mala suerte él tenía el sueño ligero y enseguida le habían despertado. Encima, tenía a Kagome durmiendo al lado y tenía que oír todo aquello sin hacer nada, porque no era plan de despertar a Kagome (es poco pringadillo Inu û////û). Total que había pasado una noche terrible.

- No te rias de un pobre somnoliento como yo.

Observó el chico haciendose el ofendido, pero de repente cambió de expresión poniendose serio.

- Kagome, se que a lo mejor te viene un poco de nuevo, pero tedríamos que hablar sobre que hacer en el futuro.

Kagome hizo un gesto de desaprovación con la cara, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que salir el tema, sin embargo aquella no era la mejor ocasión, Sango y Miroku podían despertarse en cualquier momento.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero ahora no, Sango y Miroku pueden levantarse.

Respondió Kagome al cabo de unos instantes de reflexión. Sin embargo Inuyasha tenía una respuesta preparada a esa observación.

- Tranquila, no creo que se levanten hasta el mediodía, hazme caso.

- De acuerdo.

Al cabo de un rato de silencio fue Inuaysha quien empezó aquella conversación inevitable.

- No te puedes quedar toda la vida aquí. No es que yo no quiera, pero tienes que terminar la universidad, lo sabes muy bien.

- Si , lo se…

Dijo Kagome pensativa, era consciente de ello pero no quería marcharse del lado de Inuyasha.

- Pero yo no quiero separarme de ti, no quiero tener que quedarme sola siempre que Sango sale con Miroku ni tener miedo de que pase algo como aquello…

Kagome calló al mencionar lo que había pasa do Hojo.

- A tu lado me siento segura, fuera de peligro y no soportaría volver a estar sola.

- Te entiendo Kagome, pero no puedes tirar tu carrera por la borda solo por miedo.

- Lo se…

Afirmó Kagome cabizbaja (esta palabra… no se si existe, pero quiere decir con la cabeza baja xD).

De repente Inuyasha la cogió por la barbilla para obligarla a que le mirase a los ojos.

- Yo estaré contigo.

- ¿Ah?

Kagome no entendía lo que quería decir…

- Que me voy contigo a la ciudad. Cuando hayas terminado los estudios podemos volver o quedarnos, si nos apetece. Pero de momento estaremos juntos. Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti y en la ciudad puedo encontrar un trabajo. ¿Qué te parece?

Preguntó Inuyasha con una mirada penetrante en los ojos de la chica.

- ¡Hm!

Kagome no fue capaz de decir nada más, pero Inuyasha ya la había entendido. Entonces, de repente, Kagome se puso a llorar en el pecho desnudo de Inuyasha (Inuyasha dormía tan solo con unos panatalones de chándal).

- Tranquila, está bien llorar cuando eres feliz.

Dijo Inuyasha mientras una lágrima resvalaba por su mejilla. Recordaba esa frase de su madre, de cuando era pequeño.

**FIN DEL FAN FIC**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Waaaaa! Lo he terminado no me lo puedo creer! nOn

Este capitulo se lo dedico a toda la gente que han seguido el fic hasta el final TTTT gracias de todo corazón, vuestro apoyo a sido muy importante para mi. Arigato gosaimashta! (no se si se escribe asi u///uU).

Hm… tenía muuuchas cosas que decir pero de la emoción se me han olbidado! xD

Es posible que enconreis muchas flatas y errores en este capitulo pero quería subir hoy así que he escrito todo un poco rápido u.uU Y os preguntareis porque quería subir hoy... pues en honor al último día de las vacaciones de Navidad TTTT Por cierto, feliz Navidad a todas y todos! nwn se que es un poco tarde uwuU

¿Bueno que os parece la aparición final de Miroku y Sango? Espero que os haya gustado que salga la segunda pareja protagonista del anime aunque salen muy poco… pero un capitulo no daba para más. Sin emabargo son muy importantes para el final porque si Sango no hubiese apoyado a Kagome quizás hubiese terminado mal la relación InuxKag.

Espero que s haya gustado la leyenda del semidemonio y la sacerdotisa me esforcé mucho en ella y casi lloro cuando la escribia TTTT en principio este fic es anti Kikyo y sigui siendolo solo que en el pasado Kikyo e Inuyasha se habían amado, pero en mi fic no pasa como en Inuyasha, Kikyo no resucita 0 jejeje!

Bueno, como siempre, espero vuestras opiniones y os dejo las respuestas a vuestros reviews, muchas gracias por el tiempo que empleais en ellos! nOn

Respuestas a vuestros reviews:

**setsuna17:**Hola! Gracias por tus animos y por ser la primera de leerte el capitulo n.n Espero que te haya gustado el final Hasta la vista!

**Silvemy89:**Hola! Jeje, si andaba perdida total xD pero al final me encontré xP Ni loca separo a Inu y Kag, por quien me has tomado? nwn jeje, contestando a tu pregunta estoy perfectamente, y tu? Espero que también Nos vemos!

**PaauLaa:**Hola! Jeje, no te esperabas el lemon? Y yo que creía que todos lo estavais esperando uwu Bueno espero que te haya gustado la decisión que han tomado Inu y Kag cuidate, hasta pronto!

**lorena:**Hola! iwi espero que te haya gustado el chapter. gracias por los animos Nos vemos!

**kirara8:**Hola! no, el nombre que me traum es el que tienes aquí, ya te pasare Love Celeb i///i jeje, en serio, no parece que lo haya escrito yo? Me has pillado! Es que me transforme para escribirlo… es borma xD si… fueron 2 meses bien aprovechados xP Nos vemos mañana! Petunets

**Lady Yukiiko: **Hola! no tienes que disculparte porque te hayan castigado n.n no pasa nada si lo lees un poco tarde, yo estoy contenta si te lo lees y punto nwn de todas forma espero tu review y me dices que tal te han parecido este capitulo y el anterior que tengo ganas de saber que te parece el lemon Espero que pronoto tengas ordenador y que tus nota mejoren n.n Hasta pronto! Besos y animo!

**X-Haiass-X:**Hombre, por fin! xD asi me gusta que te hayas leído como mínimo el lemon, mujer. A que no te ha costado tanto? nwn si… a veces me dan ganas de quen o te lo leyeras y poder tener el colgante de Gaara en mi poder, jejeje! Pero no… u.uU en serio descoloqué a una profesional del lemon como tu? xD pues que bien me debe haber quedado el lemon, no? imaginate como quedé yo con el de nieve y oscuridad ù.ú traumend traumend! xD la palabra fanfikera por excelencia! Bueno espero que te leas también este chapter ya que es el último y así podrás saber el significado del título que al final si que sale me ha hecho ilu ponerlo! Nos vemos! Bye!

**nere:**Hola! me alegra que te haya gustado espero que te guste el final también nOn Hasta pronto!

**CarmenTaisho:**Hola! me alegra que alguien que no sigue el fic desde el principio deje review Nos vemos! Besos!

Bueno… se me hace difícil subir el último chapter n.nU este será mi primer fic terminado (bueno y sin terminar también xD)… pero quiero dejaros muy claro que esto no es un adiós, es un "hasta que decidais leeros mi proximo fan fic" (y hasta que dicida escribirlo y subirlo yo xD). Espero veros por aquí de nuevo! Gracias de nuevo por haberme apoyado en esto! Soy como Kag necesito que me apoyen xP

Matta nee!!!! iwi

·[rurihari·

PD: a lo mejor me cambio el nombre y pongo Ai Lee, así que si no me encontrais es que lo he hecho n.n


End file.
